What If?
by JessePottler7
Summary: What if Umbridge put the Cruciatus curse on Harry? How would that change the story? Well, it'd change the story in a lot of ways, mainly involving Harry and Sirius. Oh boy, are we in for a treat.
1. The Cruciatus

**What If?**

 **By:** JessePottler7

 **Chapter 1:** The Cruciatus

 **Harry's POV**

She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously, foot to foot, staring at Harry, beating her wand against her empty palm, and breathing heavily. Harry felt horribly powerless without his own wand as he watched her.

"You are forcing me, Potter... I do not want to," said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot, "but sometimes circumstances justify the use... I am sure the minister will understand I had no choice..."

Malfoy was watching her with a hungry expression on his face.

"The Cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue," Umbridge said quietly.

"No!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge – it's illegal!" But Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty eager, excited look on her face that Harry had never seen before.

She raised her wand.

"The minister wouldn't want you to break the law Professor Umbridge!" cried Hermione.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge said, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different points of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most. "He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted in the chance to expel him, all the same..."

"It was _you_?" Harry gasped. " _You_ sent the dementors after me?"

" _Somebody_ had to act," breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to a rest at Harry's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow—discrediting you—but I was the one who actually _did_ something about it... only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now..."

And taking a deep breath, she cried, " _Cruc-"_

No!" shouted Hermione in a cracked voice from behind Milicent Bulstrode. "No – Harry – we'll have to tell her!"

Umbridge just ignored Hermione, and cracked a huge grin of fury. Her wand arm was shaking with anger.

She moved her wand to point exactly at Harry's famous scar. "Hopefully, instead of my little _reminder_ I gave you," she paused and indicated the scar that read ' _I must not tell lies'_ on Harry's hand, "this, will _actually_ teach you that lies are sins that aren't to be forgiven lightly."

She took a deep breath, and then cried," _Crucio!"_

The pain was so intense, so all consuming, that he barely knew where he was. He started writhing on the floor, biting his lip to the point of drawing blood, so as not to scream. There seemed to be invisible daggers stabbing Harry, and the pain was so extreme, that even the Slytherins, looked horrified.

Harry couldn't see it, but the expressions on his friends faces, were terrible; Ron was screaming his self hoarse profanities at Umbridge, while watching his best mate, writh in pain on the floor. Hermione was sobbing and pleading for Umbridge to stop. Ginny was also screaming profanities at Umbridge. Luna's normally cheerful and dazed expression, was clouded over by a sombre look. Neville was probably the worse of all. Neville was shaking, with hatred, disgust, and terror. They all caught themselves wondering how only a curse, could cause so much... _pain._

Harry hardly noticed that Umbridge had lifted the curse, he only did notice when instead of writhing on the floor, he was twitching and trembling. He started coughing and was alarmed that when he drew his hand away from his face, there was blood.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, or are you going to have to get punished again?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Harry opened his eyes, which he didn't even know were closed, and looked her in the eyes. "Oh I-I'm d-done telling l-lies Professor." Harry said seriously. There was a collection of gasps, but Harry ignored them. They didn't know what he was about to say.

"SILENCE!" Umbridge bellowed to the group of five new friends. "Let him speak." Umbridge turned to Harry. She let out one of her 'ahems', and it took all of Harry's willpower not to roll his eyes.

"I'm done t-telling lies, P-professor. I should h-have t-told you f-from the start." Harry paused. "No m-more lies. Y-you're a toad."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut from the blow he knew was coming. Sure enough there was a scream, and Harry felt himself being put under the curse again.

But only this time, it was a _hundred_ times worse. It felt like his bones were on fire, his head pounded with pain, and it felt like his head was splitting open. The pain was so intense, there isn't anything to describe it. Harry tried to contain his screams of agony, but one slipped out, and it was uncontrollable from there. He just wanted it to end, even if that meant that to end it, he'd have to _die_.

Everything was a blur from there, but Harry faintly heard the familiar incantation 'stupefy' being preformed. He heard a soft thump, and his name being called before it all turned to black, with him knowing no more...

* * *

 **Sirius' POV**

It was just a boring day at the headquarters, yet Sirius Black had a nagging feeling eating it's way through his head. More specifically, it was a nagging feeling concerning his bespectacled godson, Harry James Potter. He didn't know how to explain it, but it was almost a feeling of... dread... worry... and pain.

He would've brushed it away, claiming he was worried over nothing, but it only encouraged his beliefs that something was wrong mainly because headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _wasn't_ the headmaster as of now. No, instead it was that _cow_ Umbridge, that he'd earlier discovered had carved 'I must not tell lies', into said godson's hand. The only reason she has all of her body parts attached to her was because Harry had begged him not to do anything rash. Even though he didn't like it, it was his godson's wish, and he respected Harry's wishes, like a good godfather should.

He was still worrying over his nagging feeling, when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He instantly knew it was his mirror, getting a call from the mirror he'd given Harry. He reflexively pulled it out to face the caller, and was surprised to see the face of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry's two best friends instead of Harry himself.

"Sirius! You're okay!" They both said together.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He looked at their faces, and saw little scratches on them. "But you two don't look like it. Is everything okay? Where's Harry?" Sirius asked, a bit worried.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and bit thier lower lips. "Er, about that... er more about Harry though than anything..." Hermione started, looking a bit hesitant about answering the question.

"Okay, go on. What about Harry?" Sirius asked. "Wait, is this why he isn't here with you guys?" Sirius asked catching on.

They slowly nodded, and Sirius saw the tears on Hermione's face, and the look of silent fury on Ron's.

"Well," Hermione started. "You know Umbridge, right? How she carved 'I must not tell lies' into Harry's hand? Well... now added to the 'Horrible Things Dolores Umbridge Has Done To Harry Potter List', she sort of... putHarryundertheCruciatuscurse, and now he's in the hospital wing, and Snape's heading to his office to inform you." Hermione said the last bit so jammed together Sirius barely knew what she said. Barely.

As soon as he heard what happened, he dropped the mirror so fast, and ran to the fireplace in Grimmaulds Place kitchen in record time. Remus Lupin had just walked into the kitchen when Sirius ran in, and Sirius almost knocked into him.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" Remus asked jokingly.

Sirius didn't even answer. He took a hand full of floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts, Severus Snape's office!" Sirius cried as he threw the floo powder in the fireplace.

Remus sighed and reluctantly did the same process that Sirius had just done.

"Black? Lupin? What are you doing here! I was just about to floo you!"

A cold voice spoke and Sirius instantly knew who it was. "Listen here Snivellus. Just tell me how Harry is, and then I'll get out of your greasy mop you call hair." Sirius growled.

"Well I am sure you know where the hospital wing is, so that's not my job, Black." Snape sneered.

Sirius and Snape glared each other down for a second, until Sirius pushed Snape out of his way, and changed into his animagus form. He bounded down the hallway, thanking Merlin that the dungeons were close to the hospital wing.

Sirius came to a stop at the hospital wing door. The door was slightly opened, and he saw about 5 teenagers crowded around a bed. An arm reached in front of him, reaching for the door, causing Sirius to jump, but he looked behind him, and saw Remus. He turned back, and bolted towards the bed, with Remus close behind him.

He saw Harry's ebony black hair clashing against the whiteness of the hospital wing pillows. There seemed to be talking going around behind him, and felt three people beside him, leave Harry's bedside to wait in the hall. Without hesitation, Sirius transformed out of his animagus form. He wished he didn't.

He now had a clear view of Harry, and how he was twitching even in his unconscious form. He saw how he had marks over his scar, most likely where the curse was aimed, and how his lip was split, and blood was still dripping down his chin. His left eye was twitching slightly, and his breathing was ragged, and shaky.

Sirius moaned, and plucked himself into the chair closest to Harry, and scooted it forward. He started stroking Harry's hair softly, and took Harry's hand, that was hanging off the side of the bed. He started rubbing his finger over the front of Harry's hand, which so happened to be the hand where that _cow_ of a professor, carved 'I must not tell lies', into Harry's hand.

"Sirius!"

Sirius jumped in his seat, and his head jerked to the side, stopping at Hermione.

"Oh, sorry Hermione," Sirius said quietly. "I was... distracted." He said the last part, as he looked down at Harry.

Hermione sighed. "We'll leave you two alone. Come on Ron." Hermione said softly.

Ron made an indignant sound and started to protest, but the sharp look Hermione sent his way, he shut his mouth hesitantly. They left quietly with Remus, leaving only Madame Pomfrey, Sirius, and Harry alone.

Sirius held Harry's hand again and started stroking Harry's hair again. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over to check on Harry and sighed.

"I see he's not awake yet."

"Yeah." Sirius said lamely.

"Well, I better call everyone back in." Madame Pomfrey said. Seeing the panicked look on Sirius' face she told him that she would tell the boy and girl, that were supposedly named Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood that he was innocent.

When everyone was settled, with hesitation Neville sat down as far away from Sirius as possible, but Luna seemed unbothered by it. Everyone seemed a bit nervous about why they were called back in, and why Harry wasn't awake yet.

They waited about ten minutes for the news to come, but nobody was in sight to give it. Suddenly, right when they were loosing faith that news was coming, the hospital wing doors burst open, and Albus Dumbledore strode into the room, stopping at the door of Harry's bed. Everyone was taken aback by how sombre he looked. It looked as if he'd just aged fifty years in front of their eyes. The twinkle in his eyes were gone. That was never a good sign.

"I'm sorry about my tardiness on giving you all the news, but as you all know, I haven't been at Hogwarts," He paused. "So, I hear that Dolores has put our young Mr. Potter under the Cruciatus curse, yes?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, do not fret, Mr. Longbottom, he will not end up like your parents, but it seems as though his body wasn't able to endure the Cruciatus for more than ten minutes, which is extraordinary for anyone, especially a teenaged boy, but I'm afraid he was put under the curse for twenty minutes, ten minutes overdue the time his body can take." Hermione and Remus were the first to understand what it meant, and Hermione let out a sob and Remus visibly paled.

"What?" Sirius asked alarmed. Sirius was a bit confused, and he wasn't the only one.

"Ah, what I am trying to say, is that Harry's body took more than he could handle of the curse," Dumbledore said gravely.

"WHAT!" Sirius and Ron bellowed together.

"Hold on, let me finish," Dumbledore said, the twinkle returning ever so slightly in his eyes. "But I am sure, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are ever so familiar with Mr. Potter's stubbornness I assume?" Hermione let out a watery chuckle, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, Harry wasn't so keen on going away quite yet." Dumbledore chuckled. "We were able to stabilize him, but we don't know if it will last, or when he'll weaken, and give up, but knowing Harry, he most likely won't give up easily." Dumbledore said merrily.

We were all relieved to hear those news, all except Sirius. Sirius wasn't relieved from his stress, as the thing he caught onto more than anyone, was that Dumbledore said _most likely_...


	2. Reflective Thoughts

**What If?**

 **By:** JessePottler7

 **Chapter 2:** Reflective Thoughts

 **Sirius' POV**

Sirius Black was worried.

A few minutes passed by.

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

A few _hours_ passed by.

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

Sirius looked towards the front of the hospital at the huge clock that hung over the hospital wing entrance. The clock in the hospital wing read 4:57. Sirius sighed. It'd been eleven hours since Harry'd been put under the Cruciatus curse. Harry still hadn't woken up.

Sirius turned his attention over to Harry. Harry's face looked... peaceful... it was odd, considering the way he got here was _not_ a peaceful way to end up. Sirius observed Harry's face a bit more. Harry's face looked as white as the hospital wing sheets (they're white) and especially under Harry's ebony black hair, his face looked ashen. His long black eyelashes stood out incredibly on Harry's pale face. Sirius laid back in his chair, closing his eyes. He listened to Harry's slow and steady breathing, and started to fall asleep, taking comfort in the rhythm of his godson's breath...

If someone were to walk into the hospital at any time that night, they would see that that was the way Sirius stayed all night.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

 _The man was pressing so tightly on Harry's windpipe that he could not breathe. Through watering eyes he saw Sirius dueling with a Death Eater some ten feet away; Kingsley was fighting two at once; Tonks, still halfway up the tiered seats, was firing spells down at Bellatrix - nobody seemed to realize that Harry was dying…_

 _He turned his wand backwards towards the man's side, but had no breath to utter an incantation, and the man's free hand was groping towards the hand in which Harry was grasping the prophecy -_

 _"AARGH!"_

 _Neville had come lunging out of nowhere; unable to articulate a spell, he had jabbed Hermione's wand hard into the eyehole of the Death Eaters mask. The man relinquished Harry at once with a howl of pain. Harry whirled around to face him and gasped: "STUPEFY!" The Death Eater keeled over backwards and his mask slipped off: it was Macnair, Buckbeak's would-be killer, one of his eyes now swollen and bloodshot._

 _"Thanks!" Harry said to Neville, pulling him aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, dueling so fiercely that their wands were blurs; then Harry's foot made contact with something round and hard and he slipped. For a moment he thought he had dropped the prophecy, but then he saw Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor. Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head, and his attacker was now bearing down upon Harry and Neville: Dolohov, his long pale face twisted with glee._

 _"Tarantallegra!" he shouted, his wand pointing at Neville, whose legs went immediately into a kind of frenzied tap-dance, unbalancing him and causing him to fall to the floor again. "Now, Potter -"_

 _He made the same slashing movement with his wand that he had used on Hermione just as Harry yelled, "Protego!" Harry felt something streak across his face like a blunt knife; the force of it knocked him sideways and he fell over Neville's jerking legs, but the Shield Charm had stopped the worst of the spell._

 _Dolohov raised his wand again. "Accio proph—"_

 _Sirius had hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder and sent him flying out of the way. The prophecy had again flown to the tips of Harry's fingers but he had managed to cling on to it. Now Sirius and Dolohov were dueling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand-tips – Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Harry and Hermione. Springing up, Harry yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Once again, Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backwards, landing with a crash on his back._

 _"Nice one Ja- Harry!" shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew towards them. "Now I want you to get out of-" They both ducked again; a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius. Across the room Harry saw Tonks fall from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back towards the fray._

 _"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Harry did not see what happened next: Kingsley swayed across his field of vision, battling with the pockmarked and no longer masked Rookwood; another jet of green light flew over Harry's head as he launched himself towards Neville -_

 _"Can you stand?" he bellowed in Neville's ear, as Neville's legs jerked and twitched_

 _uncontrollably. "Put your arm round my neck-"_

 _Neville did so - Harry heaved — Neville's legs were still flying in every direction, they would not support him, and then, out of nowhere, a man lunged at them: both fell backwards, Neville's legs waving wildly like an overturned beetle's, Harry with his left arm held up in the air to try to save the small glass ball from being smashed._

 _"The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" snarled Lucius Malfoy's voice in his ear, and Harry felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between his ribs._

 _""No - get - off - me… Neville - catch it!"_

 _Harry flung the prophecy across the floor, Neville spun himself around on his back and scooped the ball to his chest. Malfoy pointed the wand instead at Neville, but Harry jabbed his own wand back over his shoulder and yelled, "Impedimenta!"_

 _Malfoy was blasted off his back. As Harry scrambled up again he looked around and saw Malfoy smash into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now dueling. Malfoy aimed his wand at Harry and Neville again, but before he could draw breath to strike, Lupin had jumped between them._

 _"Harry, round up the others and GO!"_

 _Harry seized Neville by the shoulder of his robes and lifted him bodily on to the first tier of stone steps; Neville's legs twitched and jerked and would not support his weight; Harry heaved again with all the strength he possessed and they climbed another step - A spell hit the stone bench at Harry's heel; it crumbled away and he fell back to the step below. Neville sank to the ground, his legs still jerking and thrashing, and he thrust the prophecy into his pocket._

 _"Come on!" said Harry desperately, hauling at Neville's robes. "Just try and push with your legs" He gave another stupendous heave and Neville's robes tore all along the left seam - the small spun-glass ball dropped from his pocket and, before either of them could catch it, one of Neville's floundering feet kicked it: it flew some ten feet to their right and smashed on the step beneath them. As both of them stared at the place where it had broken, appalled at what had happened, a pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any but them. Harry could see its mouth moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells surrounding them, not one word of the prophecy could he hear. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness._

 _"Harry, I'b sorry!" cried Neville, his face anguished as his legs continued to flounder. "I'b so sorry, Harry, I didn'd bean do -"_

 _"It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of -"_

 _"Dubbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder._

 _"What?"_

 _"DUBBLEDORE!"_

 _Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body - they were saved. Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line._

 _Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

 _"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

 _The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

 _It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

 _But Sirius did not reappear._

 _"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"_

 _He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out…_

 _But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

 _"There's nothing you can do, Harry -"_

 _"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

 _"- it's too late, Harry."_

 _"We can still reach him -" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…_

 _"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… he's gone."_

 _He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled._

 _He did not believe it; he would not believe it; still he fought Lupin with every bit of strength he had. Lupin did not understand; people hid behind that curtain; Harry had heard them whispering the first time he had entered the room. Sirius was hiding, simply lurking out of sight._

 _"SIRIUS!" he bellowed. "SIRIUS!"_

 _"He can't come back, Harry," said Lupin, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d-"_

 _"HE - IS - NOT - DEAD!" roared Harry._

 _"SIRIUS!"_

 _There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells. To Harry it was meaningless noise, the deflected curses flying past them did not matter, nothing mattered except that Lupin should stop pretending that Sirius - who was standing feet from them behind that old curtain - was not going to emerge at any moment, shaking back his dark hair and eager to re-enter the battle._

 _Lupin dragged Harry away from the dais. Harry, still staring at the archway, was angry at Sirius now for keeping him waiting. But some part of him realized, even as he fought to break free from Lupin, that Sirius had never kept him waiting before… Sirius had risked everything, always, to see Harry, to help him… if Sirius was not reappearing out of that archway when Harry was yelling for him as though his life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back… that he really was..._

* * *

 **Sirius' POV**

Sirius awoke to the sound of sheets rustling, and Sirius opened his eyes. He was confused for a moment, and then last night's recent events returned full force to Sirius. His stomach filled with dread for his godson.

He sighed and looked towards his godson. He was surprised to see tears rolling down his cheeks, and as Sirius got closer, he could hear Harry murmur 'Sirius'. Little did Harry know, but Harry was pulling at Sirius' heartstrings. He scooted his chair closer to Harry's bedside. He grasped Harry's hand and squeezed it. Sirius started stroking Harry's hair.

Soon Harry's murmuring ceased, and he felt Harry lean into his touch.

Sirius' voice trembled slightly. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

Slowly but surly, Harry lifted his eyelids, little amount each time, until Sirius could see Harry's eyes on him. He grinned so hard, he thought his face would split. If it did, he probably wouldn't even care as of now.

"You did it." Sirius whispered. His hand was still in Harry's hair. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just ate fifty earwax flavored 'Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans' at once." Harry said, with a voice so hoarse and scratchy, that it surprised Sirius. It surprisingly didn't surprise Harry. ' _It was probably caused by the damned Umbitc- I mean Umbridge,'_ Sirius thought. He inwardly growled.

Harry suddenly tensed. He stared at Sirius with wide eyes as his breathing began to quicken.

"Harry, what's wro-" Sirius asked concerned, but was cut off by Harry shrugging away Sirius' hand that had been resting on Harry's shoulder. Something wasn't right.

"You – you're dead." Sirius gaped at Harry, and could feel a burning, prickling feeling in the inner corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Harry." Sirius was whispering now as well. "It's really me. Don't you remember what Umbitc- sorry, _Umbridge_ did to you?"

It looked as if Harry was in deep thought. His eyes showed recognition. "Y-you're alive."

Sirius seemed to understand. "Yes, I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere." He helped Harry into a sitting position, enveloping him in a comforting hug that was returned wholeheartedly. He felt Harry relax against him, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I thought I lost you..." Harry's voice cracked, and Sirius started rubbing Harry's back in circles.

Sirius embraced his godson tighter. "It's okay Harry... I'm not going anywhere. Never again..."

They remained that way for a long time until Sirius felt Harry grow limp under his embrace, and he listened to his breath even out. Chuckling, Sirius fixed himself into a more comfortable position he was in a more comfortable position with Harry's head resting on his chest and with his arm under Harry.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay so here's a few responses to my reviewers!

 **Guest** : Woah! Good suggestion for the plot! I always thought that J.K. would say that Umbitc- _sorry_ Umbridge was a Death Eater. I might use it! Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Callie:** Lol I know right! Out of most of the proffersors, I always thought she was the biggest prat. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Millie:** Yeah I always wondered why on bloody _earth_ does she announce that she's going to do the Cruciatus curse on Harry. And I agree there were _way_ too many witnesses. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **leekr75:** Well, let's just say that in _my_ story, Harry showed Ron and Hermione the mirror in case anything happened to them, and they needed help. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **HARRYPOTTERFAN2017:** Well that'd be awesome! By the way, I like your username lol. But one of my favorite characters are Draco, so it's a possibility. And if you've seen Flawed Perfection, a FanFiction by Celebony (you should check it out) but I like Draco and Harry's relationship. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Guest:** Oh my bloody god, you read my mind!

I was literally going to have that happen in the one of next few chapters. But yeah, I was thinking about having Hermione force Skeeter into writing about Umbitc- damnit! _Umbridge_ that she's arrested in Azkaban for using an unforgivable on a student. Thank you for leaving a review!

Hey, question time. Does anyone have any good suggestions for "Harry gets rescued from the Dursleys by Sirius" fanfics? I'm running out of fanfics to read. If one of you could suggest one, that would be _much_ appreciated.


	3. Friend's Reactions and the Prophecy

**What If?**

 **By:** JessePottler7

 **Chapter 3:** Friend's Reactions and the Prophecy

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hey! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for how long? Ten days?! Merlin, I'm sorry. I promise I have a HUGE excuse. Okay, so, I recently went to a beach, (yes I got extremely pink from sun burn) but there aren't really too many beaches where I live, and yeah, pretty self explanatory. I still tried to write whenever I felt like it though, so that's why it's posted today, instead of next week. You're welcome!

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory..._

"Oh Ronald, wake up!" A shrill female voice that belonged to Hermione Granger, broke through the loud snoring in the room, but there was still one boy left snoring in the room. Hermione noticed the empty bed beside Ron, and swallowed back a sob. It was her best friend's bed.

Sure, with Quidditch and normally after every end of year adventure, it was normally empty, but every time, it was definite that Harry would be okay. But Hermione had heard Dumbledore say that Harry would _'most likely'_ be okay. But Hermione tried to convince herself that Harry would be okay. He always was. But she'd never actually _seen_ the reason he ended up in the hospital wing. Sure, she saw the accident when it was Quidditch, but he'd always seemed okay. But she'd seen the pain he'd been in under the Cruciatus. The experience just opened her eyes more.

Hermione sighed, and accioed the pitcher of water that always sat on a table near Ron and Harry's four poster bed, and poured it over Ron, pulling him from sleep for now.

Hermione noticed that all of the other boys had fallen asleep.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What did you do that for!" Ron asked angrily, bolting upright in his bed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd like to go with me to see if Harry's alright." Hermione said briskly.

Ron's face instantly relaxed. "Oh. Oh, okay... just lemme get dressed real quick, but for now just wait in the common room, okay 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed. "Okay Ron. I'll leave you to get dressed."

About 5 minutes later, Ron emerged from the boy's dorms, looking rushed and messy in his muggle clothing. Hermione couldn't judge him for how poorly he looked as she probably looked just as bad as him. It would be hypocritical of her to do so. She had stayed up all night, worried sick about her as good as brother. She was also plagued with nightmares of him constantly writhing on the floor in pain, as he bit his lip so as not to scream in agony. Hermione knew Ron's case hadn't been much different from her's.

Hermione sighed and she glanced at her watch. It read 11:06 AM. It was an hour 'till lunch in the Great Hall of Hogwarts would be served.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said quietly.

She stalked off to the hospital wing, with Ron jogging closely behind her.

When they reached the hospital wing, they could hear talking and laughter in the the room. Hermione and Ron exchanged a confused look, and Ron slowly opened the door. They both poked their heads into the room, and were surprised to see Harry sitting up in bed, talking animatedly with someone whose back was turned to the entrance, but they knew it was Sirius.

They quickly ran into the room with no hesitation, and stopped at Harry's bedside. Hermione instantly grabbed Harry into a huge embrace. Harry instantly winced, as he was still sore from the curse Umbridge had put him in. Hermione felt the wince under her arms and immediately withdrew her touch, her lips quivering.

Harry felt guilty. "Hermione, don't be upset... I'm just a bit sore from yesterday," Harry paused, a sheepish grin finding it's way onto his lips. "Well, nice greeting this is, huh Ron?"

Ron rolled his eyes, smiling as he did so. "You git. You _absolute_ git. Me and Hermione were worried sick, you know that right?"

Harry's face grew solemn. "Yeah... Padfoot just earlier told me about what'd happened." Harry indicated Sirius, who was silently watching the exchange between the trio. "And... and I'm really sorry for worrying you—all of you."

There was an awkward silence. Well, not just awkward, but a thoughtful silence.

Sirius cleared his throat, breaking the silence. It honestly sounded so much like Umbridge's 'ahem' all of them jumped, and laughed. When they'd finished laughing, Sirius opened his mouth to say something. "Well, um... how about we forget about yesterday, and talk about the present, eh?" Sirius suggested tentatively.

Hermione chuckled. "Okay, Sirius."

And for the next two hours, the three boys chatted nonchalantly, talking about subjects such as Quidditch, rumours that were being passed around, making fun of Malfoy, and of course, more Quidditch, while Hermione just listened.

Soon Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and insisted that Ron and Hermione get some lunch while it sill lasted. So, a very reluctant Ron and Hermione made their ways down to the Great Hall.

Sirius had told Harry earlier that morning that Dumbledore was going to come by later that day. Harry was surprisingly dreading it.

It was now 2:26 PM, and Sirius was visiting Headquarters, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Harry sighed. He knew this was going to be one of Dumbledore's 'serious end of the year' talks, he'd gotten at the end of every single year it seemed.

He couldn't help but be curious with what the talk was going to be about _this_ time. The sound of a door opening echoed through the hospital wing, snatching him away from his thoughts. Harry quickly turned his neck to see who was the cause of the noise. Harry gulped. It was Dumbledore.

* * *

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who had thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And he will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

The prophecy kept playing on rewind in his head over and over again. So that was why Voldemort went after him. That was the reason his parents had died. That was the reason he even shared a connection with Voldemort in the first place. That was the reason for so many things in his life. If he hadn't been laid on the hospital wing bed, he knew he was sure to collapse. It was also crazy to think that Neville could have had the fate Harry had. He felt jealous that Neville only had to go through losing his parents. He knew he shouldn't be envious of Neville, but he couldn't help it.

Harry was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice Dumbledore silently get up from his seat by Harry's bedside, and exit the hospital wing.

 _'So that's what Dumbledore had waited to tell me about since bloody first year,'_ Harry thought. He understood that Dumbledore had wanted him to have a childhood before he placed the burden of the prophecy on him, but it didn't stop him from being angry. Harry sighed.

He wished he were an ordinary student with ordinary concerns, unlike concerns of saving the whole damn wizarding world—no, not _just_ the wizarding world. The muggle world too.

But the worst part of it was that he most _certainly_ had no chance against Voldemort. What power did he even have that Voldemort didn't! He knew he'd be lucky to last 5 seconds in a duel against Voldemort.

That just led Harry to wonder why he'd even survived the killing curse, as he was seemingly only born to die.

It was weird how his life worked though, so to be honest, that might actually be true. Unless somehow or another, the strongest and most evil wizard of all wizarding history got defeated by a scrawny 15 or maybe 16 year old boy. _'Yeah,'_ Harry snorted bitterly to himself as he thought, _'what are the chances that scrawny itty bitty Harry Potter, a 15 year old, defeat big, bad Voldie-Moldie.'_

Harry instantly gained a picture in his mind.

 _Harry was standing defiantly over the fallen body of Voldemort, with millions of girls rushing over to him, gushing to him, asking him to have his hand in marriage from a non-existent relationship._

Harry burst into laughter at his imagination, doubling over in the bed.

His laughter was disturbed by the entrance door to the hospital wing opening quickly, and slamming shut. Harry immediately stopped his fit of giggles and heard footsteps rushing towards his bed. Before he could wonder who it was, an extremely happy Sirius Black was standing at the foot of the hospital bed he was occupying.

Before Harry could ask what had happened to him to make Sirius so gleeful, Sirius cut him off.

"I'm free."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ooooh! Cliffy! Lol, sorry about that. But Sirius is free! Yay! *dances around home office, and pulls a celebratory cake out of magically extended pocket* oooh cake! But no, seriously, (no pun intended) there is going to be some major partying next chapter.

* * *

Now, time for responses to all my precious reviewers!

 **draconic skysong:** Aw thanks! Yeah, I know I hate rehashes too, but it was necessary for the plot. So far, it's been the only thing I haven't been too fond of in my story, but I'm too lazy to fix it. Aww thanks! You're awesome! Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Kawaii Kiki:** No, don't worry! You aren't intruding at all! Anyone is totally welcome to leave suggestions for the plot, as this fanfiction is just as much as yours as it is mine. Omg that's a great suggestion! And I think I know who said death eater will be. Thanks for the suggestion! Thank you for leaving a review!

 **peggy77:** Hm... it's quite ironic how I'm responding to your review when you don't like that. I know what you mean though, and it bothers me too, but it's actually surprisingly hard to answer anyone's reviews in the comments because eventually they get lost. It mainly doesn't happen when stories first come out, but eventually everyone leaves reviews, and then it just gets crazy! Do you get it? Well anyways, sorry about that. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **PlotBunnies4u:** Omg, literally my best friends Olivia and Oli just actually suggested something extremely similar and I was thinking about adding it. But yeah, I think that muggles can be much more advanced than wizards in some cases such as medical cases. I mean, they have something for growing bones back, but nothing like a scanner? It's always kinda bothered me. But yes! I have seen that movie Lucy! And don't worry. Luna will either be in the next chapter or in chapter 5... I'm not too sure which though... but it will at least be before the 10th chapter. I'm more of a non-slash girl, and like the canon pairings best, but it's fine if you like it. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **kalinda.harris:** Wow, thanks! I actually really thought nobody would suggest anything to be honest. I really enjoyed "Harry Potter and the Dogfather" and I'm currently reading "The Family I Need" along with "Sirius Discovery". Thank you for leaving a review!

 **MarilynT:** Well... if you like crazyness that probably doesn't make sense, then there ya go! That's where this is going! No, uh... actually... even I the _author_ doesn't know where this story is going lol. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Ginny:** Okay, well ask away! Well, I think you're right about it slipping their minds. I guess the first idea that came to them was Umbridge's fire. Woah... this simple question got deep. Quick. Omg, I'm so sorry for your loss... but I'm so sorry your parents are getting a divorce... I don't know what that's like, but a good lot of my friends' parents have gotten divorced, and everything turned out okay. Aw, I'm so glad this fanfiction's been able to distract you, but as Dumbledore says: "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live," it basically means that even though you've found a safe spot right now, you'll eventually need to go back to reality, even if it sucks. But you can try to change it so it doesn't suck! But the only way you can do that, is to look the suckishness in the eyes and fix it... but you have to face reality for that, or then the suckishness won't ever go away. I really hope this helps, and if you need any support, feel free to PM me anytime you want. Thank you for leaving a review!


	4. Harry Potter, the Technical Seer

**What If?**

 **By:** JessePottler7

 **Chapter 4:** Celebrations and the Future?

 **Disclaimer:** AHHHHH!!!! Omg! I haven't added a disclaimer yet!!! Well, here we go. I'M NOT JK ROWLING! I'm just a 19 year old girl who lives with in a crappy apartment, and attends Uni. It's a bit of her plot, but most of it's mine. I'm just borrowing her characters, and making them play tea party with me :D! JK! (Rowling!) okay, sorry, I'm just in a trollish mood XD. So, back to the story!

* * *

 ** _Last chapter of What If?..._**

 _His laughter was disturbed by the entrance door to the hospital wing opening quickly, and slamming shut. Harry immediately stopped his fit of giggles and heard footsteps rushing towards his bed. Before he could wonder who it was, an extremely happy Sirius Black was standing at the foot of the hospital bed he was occupying._

 _Before Harry could ask what had happened to him to make Sirius so gleeful, Sirius cut him off._

 _"I'm free."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Warning, small hint of child abuse in this chapter. You have been warned...

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

It felt as though Harry sat there gaping at Sirius for hours, who was smiling up a storm. It seemed like days when Harry finally forced himself to ask a question.

"H... how?"

Sirius grinned even bigger at that, (which Harry thought to be impossible). "Well, it seems that the ministry had a few death eaters visit them last night... y'know, Lucius Malloy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Antonin Dolohov and so on... but a specific rat also happened to be there..." Sirius trailed off, smiling profusely.

Harry continued goggling at him until his shock wore off. Harry thrust himself into his godfather's arms, as he laid his head in the crook of Sirius's neck. Tears of happiness were leaking from Harry's eyes. They stayed in that passionate hug for a while.

As they drew away from each other, they looked each other in the eyes. "You do realize I want you to live with me, right?" Harry's eyes lit up at Sirius's words. Sirius chuckled at his godson's eagerness to live with him.

"Y-you still do?" Harry asked in a tiny voice.

"More than anything. I would loathe myself if you were sent back to the Dursleys again..." Harry tensed visibly. Sirius noticed that one simple action, and frowned.

"Well... while we're on the topic of the Dursleys, can I ask you something?" Sirius asked. He couldn't say 'no' as it would look suspicious. Harry sighed. "If you must..."

"Well, Madame Pomfrey told me that when she was doing a full body check on you, she saw faint scars on your front torso and back." Sirius paused. "Curious, she examined them, and noted that they were old scars. I also happened to have heard about you having bars on your bedroom window there once. Do you have an explanation for that?" Sirius asked calmly.

Harry fiddled with his hands, not looking up at Sirius. "I-... I fell down the stairs?" Harry said, saying it more as a question more than an answer. "And... the bars were for security," Harry said this more firmly, but there was still a trace of questioning in his voice.

Sirius snorted bitterly. "From what _I_ heard, your window was the only one with bars on it."

Harry felt all the colour in his face drain. He stayed silent, still looking at his shoes, suddenly finding them extremely interesting.

Two fingers were placed under his chin, making him jump at the contact. They forced his head to be looking straight at Sirius's gaunt face. Harry was forced to look Sirius in the eyes.

But when he looked Sirius in the eyes, a wave of almost nausea came over him. He felt like he was about to pass out...he suddenly got extremely weak, and fell backwards, limp. The next thing he knew, Sirius's face that was clearly evident with fear, was looming above his own, and everything faded to blackness...

* * *

Harry found himself in a room full of several people he'd met, with sombre looks on their faces, as if someone had just died. They were all seated at a long table having a meeting of some sort.

The weird thing though, Harry realized, was that it wasn't one of his Voldemort visions... no, it was something else, but he couldn't for the life of himself, figure out what it was. So he just listened right as they started talking.

 _A voice cleared their throats. Everyone turned to the source of the sound. It was Albus Dumbledore. Harry was shocked. It looked as if he'd just seen someone he'd been madly in love with, die right in front of him. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak._

 _"I have gathered everyone for a meeting, and I assume everyone here has heard about the recent kidnapping of-" There was a sharp intake of breath, right before Dumbledore was about to say who was kidnapped. Everyone looked to whomever made the noise, expressions a bit annoyed, but their faces instantly softened when they saw who it was. Sirius._

 _They all turned back to Dumbledore with glares aimed towards him. Dumbledore looked guilty. "Oh, sorry Sirius. I know it must pain you to hear his name."_

Harry was confused to who the mystery person was. He'd heard that it was a boy, and they must've been close to Sirius to earn such a reaction from him. Harry guessed it must've been Lupin or something, as he noticed he wasn't at the meeting which he assumed was an Order of the Phoenix meeting.

" _So as I was saying... ah, yes. Well, luckily we have insiders information, thanks to Severus on him, so we can know how he's doing." Dumbledore indicated to Snape. "Which by the way Severus, how_ is _he doing?"_

 _Snape grimaced. "It's practically a miracle he can still think straight. He's had more Cruciatus's put on him in this week than I've ever had in my life. And let me assure you, that I've been put under that particular curse so many times I've lost count."_

Harry could feel the room fill with dread.

 _There was a strangled sob. Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes. "Well it's settled. As of right now, we plan a rescue mission for Harry Potter."_

Harry gasped and felt himself getting pulled back to reality.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see Sirius, a look of concern evident on his face, swimming in and out of his field of vision. He also saw Madame Pomfrey bustling around Harry. Harry tried to sit up, but found that his arms felt like lead, and his arms gave out, and he fell back into the hospital wing bed.

"What happened?" Sirius asked concerned, with a confused look on his face.

Harry sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, but a voice behind Sirius spoke, making both Sirius and Harry jump. "Yes Harry, we'd both like to know that." The voice belonged to Dumbledore.

So Harry launched into explanation. "So, me and Sirius were talking about the Dursleys and how they treated me, and all of a sudden, I felt a wave of nausea, and I passed out..." Harry trailed off, wondering if he'd tell them about his own kidnapping. He decided against it and started talking again. "And I found myself in a room that I soon found out to be the Order of the Phoenix, and it right off the bat reminded me of a Voldemort 'vision'."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Do you remember what the meeting was about?"

Harry paused. What was he going to tell them? He sighed inwardly. "I... I don't really remember, sir," Harry said, trying to look Dumbledore in the eyes to make it seem sincere.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, it seems what I guessed might happen has been proven to be true."

"And what's that Dumbledore?" Sirius asked curiously.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It seemed that Harry, is a technical seer."

And that was when all Hell broke loose.

* * *

 **A/N:**

No, this isn't the end of the chapter, it's just Jesse here saying that the next few paragraphs are about three days later. But sorry again for not posting in a week. Oops XD.

* * *

 _Three days later..._

"I can't believe you're a seer Harry," Ron said during the leaving feast in the Great Hall.

"Ronald! You _know_ Dumbledore wanted to keep quit about that!" Hermione scolded.

Harry sighed as his two best friends broke out into an argument. Harry caught Ginny's eye, as she was sitting right next to Harry who was witnessing the argument with Harry. They both rolled their eyes. They bickered like a married couple. Harry and Ginny emerged into a conversation.

"So, are you okay? You know, from the Cruciatus Toadface sent you?" Ginny asked. Harry chuckled. Fred, George, and Harry had come up with the brilliant idea to call Umbridge _Toadface_. Hermione, who would usually protest against having a professor being called names, agreed with this one, even coming up with one of her own.

"Yeah Ginny, I'm fine. Besides, that was like a week ago. Besides, even as annoying as Madame Pomfrey is, she really gets the job done," Harry reassured Ginny.

"Hey, have you heard of what Hermione did?" Ginny asked. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Be more specific. Hermione's done _a lot_ of things." Ginny sighed. "I know that, you prat! I'm talking about with Umbridge."

"Oh, then no I don't think so. After all, I did just get released from the hospital wing two days ago. I've been a bit devoid of any news."

"Oh, well, it was front page of _The Daily Prophet_ that Toadface the Cruciatus curse on you," Ginny said.

Harry frowned. "Well Toadface of course it was, but how did Hermione do anything about it?"

"Well, Hermione recently told me about the whole Rita Skeeter thing. She told me that she made Skeeter write an article on Umbridge doing the Cruciatus on you," Ginny said. "Hermione also told me that the Ministry was going to be all hush-hush about it so Toadface didn't have to press charges, but when Hermione made Skeeter put it in the prophet what she did to you, the public would get suspicious of the Ministry if Toadface _wasn't_ in Azkaban for what she did. So you can thank Hermione for putting Toadface in Azkaban."

Harry gaped at Ginny. Ginny blushed under Harry's stare and Harry chuckled at the famous Weasley blush she had. The sound of a throat being cleared, ran throughout the hall. The hall instantly grew quiet. Everyone looked up to the source of the noise. People gasped, seeing Albus Dumbledore in the chair, when that chair five minutes ago, was empty. Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"The end of another year, but the another adventure," Dumbledore began. "For seventh years, it's graduation and the beginning of adulthood."

The seventh years cheered.

Dumbledore smiled, then put on a straight face. "I also have something to warn you of. Most of this school believes that Voldemort isn't back; to that, I warn you that you should take caution in who you place your trust with, because dark times are upon us. The Ministry still does not believe that Voldemort is back until they have physical proof." Dumbledore sighed.

"Well, don't let my wheezing waffle get in the way of a delicious feast. Tuck in!" Dumbledore said cheerily, seemingly forgetting all about what he was just talking about.

As food appeared, and Harry reached for the pumpkin juice, he forgot all about the seer vision he had just five days ago...

The next day their wardrobes were empty, their trunks packed, and the boy's dorms looked cleaner than it'd been in a year. The yearly notes, reminding everyone not to use magic at home. Harry soon found himself with Ron and Hermione boarding the Hogwarts Express, happier than he'd ever been to leave Hogwarts, as he wouldn't be going back to the Dursleys. He'd be living with Sirius. And he couldn't be any more glad.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed in a compartment with Ginny, Luna, and Neville. They played a few games of Exploding Snap, Wizard's Chess, and just talked. The five friends were still traumatized by Harry, twitching on the floor, the consciousness leaking out of him. It was a rather disturbing sight.

When the train rolled to a stop, everyone got up to get their trunks out. Everyone besides Luna and Harry were already out of the compartment, getting off the train. Harry's trunk was stuck, and Luna offered to help him.

"Thanks," Harry said, as he got his trunk out. Luna smiled. "It's really no problem Harry. After all, you probably needed help getting rid of the Bumbbli Fryles."

"Luna, what's a Bumbly Fryer?" Harry asked confused.

Luna launched into an explanation as they walked out of the compartment, that obviously sounded completely logical to her. "...Bumbbli Fryles are creatures that make anyone have a hard time with something as simple as getting a trunk out-"

She was interrupted by someone yelling "Harry!" and a big black dog bounded up towards Harry and Luna, jumping up on Harry. Harry groaned as Sirius started licking his face. "Eww, Padfoot! Ew, stop!"

Sirius jumped back down, and transformed back into his human form. He swung his arm around Harry's shoulder as Harry wiped off the slobber on his oversized sleeve.

Sirius let out a barking laugh, as he watched Harry wipe his slobber on his sleeve. When he was finished, he spoke. "So, Harry, ready to see the new house?" Harry grinned.

"I was born ready."

And as they apparated away to their new home, Harry knew this summer was going to be much different than others. Little did he know, it was different in a bad way...

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay, I tried to edit this chapter and make it longer. Did it work?

Now time for responses to my awesome reviewers!

DisappearingKangaroo: Thanks! I thought people were going to be flaming in reviews, because I posted late. Thank you! I love it when people praise my work! And thanks, I just needed a little break from work. Thank you for leaving a review!

mdauben: Yeah, it really does change a lot of things doesn't it? It's a lot more different compared to JK's work. Aw, thanks! Thank you for leaving a review!

ZodiacsKlaroline: Oh... well, I was kinda leaning towards Harry/Ginny in this fanfiction, but it's not going to be all about Harry and Ginny's relationship. It's mostly going to be about Harry and Sirius's bond, and how much they care for each other. Thank you for leaving a review!

ObsessedWithHPFanFic: Yeah, I tried to make everyone seem like how I see them in the books, and I find Hermione to be kind of like the worrying paranoid friend, Ron as the laid back friend, and Sirius as a calm guy who reacts in a goodish, comfortyish sort of way in bad situations. I know everyone seems a bit OOC in my fanfiction, but I'm really trying to have them not be. And as for Umbridge, what happened to her was in this chapter. Thank you for leaving a review!

ObsessedWithHPFanFic: Hey again! Yeah it is quite a nightmare, but it's only gonna get better and worse from here. Yeah, I kinda get that same vibe with my fanfic too, but it's nothing very similar to any fanfic I've read. Thank you for leaving a review!

Guest: Aww, thanks! Don't worry, this isn't going to be a Drarry fanfiction. Ewwww! Thank you for leaving a review!

Clare: Yes, it is going to be Harry/Ginny, but like I said earlier, it's mainly going to focus on Harry and Sirius's connection for each other. But if I ever do have a sequel for this, it may be a little bit more Harry/Ginny. Thank you for leaving a review!


	5. A new Place to Call Home

**What If?**

 **By:** JessePottler7

 **Chapter 5:** A new Place to Call Home

* * *

 **A/N:**

ughhhhh. Sorry. That's all I have to say; sorry. BUT I HATE IT!!! What do I hate? I. Hate. Term. SOOOOOOO MUCH! But I think this is how it's going to be. I think I'll post every weekend unless it's a school holiday, then I'll probably post every few days or so. But the worst thing possible happened yesterday; I accidentally logged out of my account, and I forgot my password... DUH DUH DUH! It's the main reason you didn't get a chapter yesterday. But this is the worst part of term starting. You can't do anything you really want to. Sure, there are house parties, but me and parties don't mix well. It's mainly because I'm the queen of introverted people. At least I have my floppy emo fringe to hide my face under. Anyways, enough of my ranting, enjoy the story! (Sorry again!)

* * *

Again, this chapter has mentions of child abuse in this, but I will put when there will be the start of that mention, and the end, but it's best to read it anyway. But let's face it, most of the people on fanfiction like to write and/or read fanfics about ships, or Dursley abuse.

* * *

It was Harry's first time experiencing apparating, and he hated every second of it. It was the feeling of being squeezed roughly through a tight tube, and he found it almost difficult to breathe. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he and Sirius found their ways in front of a house with surprising chilly weather, away from the eyes of well... anyone and everyone, in the middle of a forest.

Harry looked up at the new place he'd be able to call home, and his jaw dropped. It was... brilliant. If anyone were to take a look at it, they would just see it as a rustic little two story barely-considered-a-mansion house, but to Harry... to Harry, it was everything the Dursleys' house wasn't. The small wooden mansion had a calming sensation tied to it, as well as a welcoming feeling... Harry loved it.

The house was fairly nice looking too. It appeared to have been made out of holly wood. It looked as if it were made with mahogany and willow wood.

Harry felt his eyes suddenly feel a bit wet. He looked over to Sirius, and caught Sirius staring at him, taking in his reaction. Harry didn't saw anything as he thrust himself into Sirius's arms, completely breaking down into his shirt.

Sirius was shocked at first at Harry's reaction, but he nonetheless, hugged his godson back. Sure, Azkaban was cruel, and it certainly didn't help him with his comforting skills, but it didn't make him devoid of emotions like some people think it made him. He could still feel happiness, sadness, and... love. Definitely love. But he was actually starting to think that; but Harry changed that. In fact... even Molly Weasley knew so.

 _Molly Weasley was speeding with only the speed a mother would have, concerned if her child (or good as in this situation) would be okay. She had just heard about what'd happened; and Molly wasn't happy. Not at all._

 _She burst into the hospital wing, looking around looking for a pale young male, with a messy mop of jet black hair clashing with the hospital wing bedsheets._

 _She'd finally found Harry, but she didn't expect him to be in the state he was in. She gasped, clutching her heart with her hand. She rushed over to the unconscious teen, slowly taking in his appearance._

 _Harry had multiple tracks of tears on his face, but they all appeared to have come out of nowhere, almost as if someone was crying over him. She looked to his eyes. Oh his eyes. She was used to them being closed, due to the trouble Harry normally got himself into, but it was always miserable to see those brilliant emerald eyes closed. But it wasn't much better when his eyes were open. You had to look deep in there, but you could see the pain he had locked away at the bottom of his soul. But the pain had become more evident after the third task._

 _Molly reached down to grab the poor orphaned boy's hand, but when she did, she realized that the hand was taken by someone else. She jumped when her hand came in contact with someone else's instead of Harry's. When she looked at the face of the hand's owner, her heart started wrenching. It was Sirius. He was napping in the chair closest to Harry._

 _He started to stir, and Mrs. Weasley, for once, got a bit nervous, so she made her way out of the hospital wing, softly closing the door behind her. It seemed that she'd misjudged the godfather of Harry James Potter..._

Sirius started rubbing his hand, in what he hoped was a soothing manour, in circles in the middle of Harry's back. They stayed like that for quite awhile, until Harry seemed to be emotionally drained, and he fell asleep. Even though he didn't show it, he was still weak from Umbridge's curse. Sirius chuckled to himself. He lifted Harry up easily, as Harry seemed to weigh barely four stones, and placed his hand gently on the small of his back, while the other went to under Harry's knees, he softly picked Harry up into his arms.

He looked lovingly in his godson's sleeping face. Harry's face, was for once... peaceful. It was like he'd finally just seen daylight for the first time after fourteen years. It seemed as though every crease of worry, fear, and anxiety vanished from his face when he was asleep; he thought his pup looked adorable.

Looking into his godson's face, reminded him of the first time he'd _ever_ met him...

 _It was a sunny August the 1st of the year 1980, 11:00 AM as Sirius Black walked through St. Mungo's hospital. The mediwitch monotonously told him which room he'd be looking for. Walking down corridors and hallways he checked each number on the doorway. Sirius wondered along the way, if his best friend's child would be a boy and look like a miniature James, or if they were a girl, and look like a miniature Lily._

 _He finally stopped at the correct room: Room 345 with a labeled sign that read, 'POTTER.' Sirius cleared his throat, straightened his collar then knocked twice._

" _Come in!" called a muffled male voice from the other side of the door. Sirius smiled as he entered the room. Sitting up on her bed sat Lily, she looked tired but she was glowing. Happiness was evident in her brilliant emerald eyes as she smiled at Sirius._

" _Sirius, you made it!" she said with a kind smile. James was sitting in a chair next to the bed, and looked like he had not slept in two days, but the spark in his hazel eyes were brighter than Sirius had ever seen. James stood up and walked to Sirius, hugging him._

" _Hello, Padfoot. You're the first to make it. Good." James pulled away as a grin spread across his face, ear to ear. Sirius then walked up to Lily and planted a kiss on her cheek._

" _How are you doing Lily? Happy to have the alien like thing out of you?" Lily snorted as she collapsed into her huge mound of pillows._

 _Tired…Happy, but tired."_

 _Sirius pulled out his wand and conjured a bouquet of lilies for her. He then presented them with a flourish and a bow,_ " _For you, Mrs. Potter," he said formally, Lily chuckled._

" _That's the 3rd I've gotten today!" She pointed to a table on the other side of the room littered with balloons that flashed different colors and changed from, 'Congratulations!' to 'It's a boy'. There were quite a number of flower arrangements but lilies dominated them with pink roses. Although anyone who truly knew Lily, knew she preferred white roses. Sirius frowned, maybe he should have been more…creative. But James scooped the flowers from Sirius' hands, conjured an elegant vase and placed the lilies on a table right under the window._

" _But these, Padfoot, will get a place of honour." Sirius then settled into the chair by Lily's bedside as James sat on the bed next to his wife._

" _So…anyone else come to see you?"_

" _Just Frank and Alice today," said James jabbing his finger to right, "They're just down the hall. Their son Neville, I believe his name is, was born on July 30th. When we came in Alice had already given birth. They came to see us in the early stages and brought their son…"_

 _Lily smiled,_ " _He's such a nice boy. When he was here, he helped James keep his nerve and kept my mind off the pain. You should go see them later, Sirius," Sirius made a mental note to do that, then snorted, James losing his nerve? Over something like…childbirth, please! James could rush headlong into packs of Death Eaters but he could fear his wife going into labour? James rolled his eyes at him._

" _You try sitting still when your wife's in pain, giving birth!" spat James, a flush rising to his face._ " _The nurse nearly gave him a Calming Potion but he was able to pull through," Lily's eyes glowed as she took James' hand and held it, "Never slept and stayed by my side until the end…" Sirius smiled, but inwardly wondered how much more of this mushy stuff he could take. And he thought their wedding day was bad._

" _Well, Dumbledore said he'd be by this afternoon. Remus promised as soon as he was off duty he would come," said James with a shrug. The adults continued to talk about the Order until Lily sighed,_ " _Can we please not talk about the war or the Order, please? Not today-" Suddenly_ _there was a tiny whimper from the left of Lily's bedside. It then turned into a full out wail. It was then that Sirius noticed the white bassinet; it nearly blended in with the white walls._

 _Lily's face instantly changed, it turned soft and her eyes glowed. She leaned over toward the bassinet by the wall._ " _Oh, dear, it's okay, it's okay love," Lily said that as she cooed to the bassinet, "it's okay... Mummy's here... shhh..."_

 _The wailing didn't subside though. The wailing just kept on. Lily looked at James helplessly, as if pleading for help with her great emerald orbs._

 _James burst into action. "It's okay Lily, I'll get Harry. Besides, Hr. August told you not to push yourself," With a nod, and a small smile Lily sank back into her pillows. James then walked to the other side of the bed and reached into the bassinet and pulled out a small cloth bundle that was moving. Sirius could see tiny fists waving around as the baby cried. James then held the baby and quietly talked to him, bouncing him slightly._

" _Shhh…Daddy's so sorry you're feeling ignored…shh…its alright, Daddy's here," He continued on like that for only a few minutes then, the baby calmed down. Sirius' jaw dropped. James was a natural! Lily was beaming at her husband. With a smile, James turned to look at Sirius, "Sirius Orion Black, may I introduce you to the newest member of the Potter family…" James walked over to Sirius, his face positively aglow with happiness. Sirius then leaned over to look down through the cotton blankets to see a tiny face, fast asleep with a tuff of black hair sticking out. Sirius held his breath._

 _"Harry James Potter."_

 _Sirius then smiled at the boy's name._ " _Harry? Who came up with that one?" James smiled as he sat down on the bed, shifting Harry slightly in his arms._ " _We both agreed on it, but I came up with that one… actually my great grandfather was named Harry... well actually, no, he was named Henry, but everyone called him Harry."_

" _And James?" asked Sirius expecting his best friend to be guilty of naming his own son after him, but Lily grinned._

" _That would be me," Sirius then turned to look at Lily in shock, "It flowed very well. All of the other names we liked never worked. We even tried Oliver, my grandfather's name." She shrugged then laughed at the still shocked expression on his face. Slowly, Sirius smiled at her._

" _It does flow…Very nicely…" He then turned back to look at the baby in James' arms. He waggled a finger over the baby's chin, the baby did not even move. James then smiled up at Sirius._

" _Would you like to hold him?" Sirius instantly sprang away in fear. He began to shake his head like mad, waving his hands._ " _No…no, no, no,_ _noI... I can't hold him…Prongs…seriously…I might drop him…I," James frowned at him and furrowed his eyebrows._

" _Seriously, Sirius?" he said sternly, "It's not that hard, just be gentle." Sirius looked to Lily for back up. Surely, she wouldn't Sirius to hold her newborn son! For Merlin's sake he rode a flying motorcycle, flirted endlessly, drank…no way in hell-_

 _But Lily was too frowning at him._ " _Come on Padfoot, please? We want him to meet his uncle!" Sirius sighed running his fingers through his hair. Great. No way out._ " _Alright," he then landed in the chair next to Lily's bed. James stood up and walked over to Sirius. With shaking arms, Sirius held them out for the child. With James and Lily telling how to hold the child. Make sure that his head is in the crook of your arm, keep your other hand and arm under his back and bum were the instructions given to him. The tiny baby settled easily into his arms. He barely even moved when he was transferred from James to Sirius. With that done, James sat on the bed again. He placed a hand on Lily's thigh which she reached out and grasped his hand. Sirius just sat there, with this tiny infant in his arms, then he smiled._ " _Hi, Harry. I'm Sirius, or Padfoot if you'd prefer…" Lily smiled, "I'm gonna be one of your uncles." James smiled; this was the moment he had been waiting for._

" _Not just an uncle," James said quietly, Sirius caught his words and looked up, surprised._

" _What?" he asked, confused at James' words, "What do you mean, 'Not just an uncle?'"_

 _James grinned as Lily squeezed his hand hard. Sirius saw James' eyes flash. James then looked down to his son in Sirius' arms. James reached out and stroked Harry's face._

" _Lily and I agreed on this, first and foremost, Sirius. We know that you will do anything to protect those whom you love. That's why…we have decided to name you Harry's godfather…"_

 _James' eyes met Sirius', he was serious about this. James smiled. Sirius then looked away from his best friend to little Harry. Had Prongs gone mad? And Lily too? He was no role model…Remus…was, not him._

" _Why not Remus?" asked Sirius. Lily's eyes softened. Poor Remus, because he of his 'little furry problem' he missed out on so much. James and Lily had considered making all of the Marauders Harry's godfathers, but…Peter was irresponsible, hardly able to keep track of himself. Of course, Remus would down right refuse because of his condition, Lily knew he'd rather prefer to be a sideline uncle. That left Sirius…though he was not the role model type…the Potters knew Sirius would protect Harry with his life._

" _Because we know that you will protect Harry, always. Remus' problem…well…" Sirius winced. Remus hated being a werewolf. Sirius would bet he'd do anything…well, not anything, but something if he could to rid himself of his curse._ " _The point is, Padfoot, we know that you will do everything in your power to love and protect Harry. Becoming his godfather means that if anything should happen to either Lily or myself—" Sirius made a noise that cut James off._

" _Don't say it!" James shrugged, Lily frowned at her husband, this was serious! Sirius frowned at him._ " _It is a possibility in these times, Sirius. That as his godfather you are to become his guardian; you are the first one in our Will to take care of him," James then looked Sirius in the eye, his face serious now, no more jokes._

 _"Sirius Black, do you accept the responsibility of being the godfather of Harry James Potter?" Sirius dropped his eyes from James' hazel ones to stare at the baby in his arms. Could he be responsible for a child? In that instant, Harry opened his eyes. Sirius gasped, they were a bright green. Lily's eyes. Upon seeing the new person holding him that was not his mother or father, Harry, surprisingly, did not cry. Instead his green eyes sparkled, he giggled and he reached for Sirius. James laughed._

" _Look who's awake? Are you saying hello to Uncle Sirius, Harry?" said Lily gently, her eyes on her son._ " _Lily…he has your eyes…" said Sirius, his own eyes never leaving Harry's._ " _We know," said Lily quietly, "The Healer was quite surprised when he saw them. Like Muggle babies, an infant's eye color doesn't show up for several more months. He said that it was a lucky sign when a baby's eye color shows up at birth."_

" _Did you…?" Lily shook her head. Her eyes were dark for several months before they became their natural green. Sirius stared at Harry. The baby smiled up at him. How could he say no? After everything James did for him? Being his friend even though he had a horrible family with a terrible past. Taking him in when he ran away when he was sixteen? No, he could not say no. Not to James, not to Lily…not even to Harry. He needed him. With tears bottling in his eyes he looked up at Lily and James with a wide grin across his face. This was one of the happiest days of his life._

" _Yes…I accept. I accept…everything…"_

 _Lily and James smiled, James nodded to Sirius in thanks. Sirius then looked down at Harry, he was still staring at him._

" _Meet you godfather, Harry," said Lily quietly, tears falling down her face. Sirius smiled down at Harry and placed a kiss on his forehead._

" _Harry James Potter…my godson…"_

It was no doubt, one of the happiest days of his life, seeing Harry for the first time. The events of that day replayed over and over in his head as he carried Harry through the doorway to their new home, and trudged upstairs, to his godson's room. As he got to his godson's room, he sighed.

Harry was way to light for his age, _the stupid Dursleys_ , he thought. He barely weighed five stones. As he changed Harry's clothes with a spell, and tucked him into bed, he wondered when he and Harry would resume their talk about Harry's life with the Dursleys...

* * *

When Harry woke up, he was surprised to see it was evening. The last thing he remembered was... sobbing into Sirius's shoulder... Harry groaned. It was going to be sooo embarrassing confronting Sirius after that... but Harry sighed, and forced himself out of bed.

Harry walked down the stairs, gazing at everything in wonder. The house was _much_ larger in the inside than it looked from the outside. There was a crystal chandelier hanging over the staircases leading upstairs.

He walked the rest of his way downstairs, and walked into what he hoped was the living area. Harry saw Sirius sitting at a chair in front of a fire.

Harry sat down in the chair next to him, and Sirius looked over, seeing movement from out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled.

"So, you're awake."

Harry gave a quick nod and averted his eyes to the flames. Merlin, did he love the smell of burning wood, the cracking sound of embers. It was all a beauty. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and looked over to Sirius, and caught him staring at Harry.

Sirius chuckled but continued looking at Harry. He opened his mouth to speak. "Harry... I just realized... we live in the same house together, yet we know _nothing_ about each other. And we don't even have to go super incredibly detailed. It's probably just going to be 'what's your favourite colour' and stuff..." Sirius paused, "in fact, what _is_ your favorite colour?"

"My favourite colour?" Harry asked, a bit taken aback.

"Your favourite colour, yes."

Harry paused, a mischievous smirk finding its way onto his face. "Well... I think people'd expect me to say red, or something cliché like house colours but... I've honestly always been fond of green. Not exactly Slytherin green, but I do rather like royal green, but an emerald green, like my eyes..."

Sirius mockingly gasped. "James's son? Liking green? It's a disgrace to the Potter name!" Sirius said, leaning over in his seat, and ruffling Harry's already messy hair, making more wild and crazy than before. Harry rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Okay, well, now, what about you Padfoot?" Harry asked, trying desperately to flatten his hair again as Sirius smirked triumphantly.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment while he thought, and he started to speak. "Well, I'm rather fond of dark blue." Sirius said, still looking as if in deep thought. "Okay, favourite season?"

Harry instantly answered without hesitation. "Winter. It's always been a favourite of mine, even whenever I didn't receive presents. I just really enjoy the mood of it, and I've always loved snow." Harry paused for breath. "You?"

Sirius didn't hesitate as well. "Summer. It's a time when Padfoot can truly stretch his legs when summer's going on." Sirius finished and moved on with the next question. "Favourite Quidditch team?"

Harry sighed. He hadn't seen much of international Quidditch teams, but from personal experience, he rather liked the way Puddlemore United sounded. He'd also seen that they played rather well. And they _were_ a classic. He decided to voice his thoughts out loud.

Sirius chuckled when Harry was done. "You Potter's and your Puddlemore United. You know, you're father was a fan of Puddlemore United too. So was your mother. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Harry obsorbed all of this new information about his parents like a wet sponge. Harry smiled. "Sirius what about you? What's your favourite team?"

"Probably Ballycastle Bats. Always kinda have been. Shame they _really_ started winning when I was younger. People were really only fans because of how many times they won the British and Irish Quidditch League." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Cat or dog person?" Sirius asked with a goofy grin.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Definitely dog."

"Good answer," Sirius replied with a laugh.

Dinner went by smoothly for Harry, as they had lamb chops and bacon, with a bit of rice. For desert there was treacle tarts, and Harry was glad. As Harry swallowed his pumpkin juice, Sirius cleared his throat and Harry looked at him. Sirius started his new conversation. Harry wished he hadn't.

"... Harry... you know you can't avoid this subject forever. What did the Dursleys do to you?" Sirius started looking concerned. Harry felt his face drain of all colour. Harry looked down at his hands. Sirius sighed.

"Harry... Harry, look at me," Sirius said almost pleadingly. Harry didn't look up.

"Harry, Harry come on! We can't avoid the conversation forever!" Sirius said sternly. Harry got up, and took his dishes to the sink, still looking down to the floor, his bangs covering his eyes.

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. "Harry look at me!" Sirius demanded.

Harry grimaced but kept to washing his dishes in the sink.

(Mentions of abuse start here)

He heard walking come towards him, and a pair of hands Place themselves on Harry's shoulders, and turn him sharply around to face Sirius. But Harry didn't see Sirius standing there. Instead, he saw himself at the Dursleys, with uncle Vernon standing right in front of him looking rather puce in the face. That was when Harry lost it.

Harry dropped the plate he was holding and let out a sharp gasp and winced. He knew he'd get a huge beating from that.

He heard his name being called but ignored it. It was probably just Dudley or aunt Petunia.

"I'm sorry uncle Vernon, I'll clean it up!" And Harry dropped to his knees on the floor, and started picking up the shards of glass from off the floor, not bothering to notice them starting to cut into his skin. He kept muttering 'I'm sorry uncle Vernon,' over and over as he picked up the remains of the plate.

He suddenly heard his name almost being shouted into his ear, and he felt the glass leave his palm, but that didn't help at all. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him no doubt, but Harry dodged the hand, and fell backwards onto his behind, and brought his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth.

He was having a panic attack.

He heard his name being called in the distance, but he felt as though something was closing in on him. He felt his heart pounding fast in his chest, and felt like he couldn't get breathe. He felt an overwhelming rush of anxiety and fear wash over him, as he rocked back and forth on the ground. He felt as if he was going crazy.

All of a sudden, his name was being called again, but instead, it sounded like someone was yelling in his ear. Harry suddenly swiftly got up, and darted out of the room with no looking hesitation.

He heard his name being called one more time, and looked back to see Sirius. But before he could study him, he'd already left the room. The one thing he'd caught, was the concern in his eyes...

(Kinda stops here. Rest of mentions a very mild)

* * *

 **Sirius's POV**

Sirius knocked on Harry's bedroom door, nervous about what'd just happened. It was obvious that Harry was abused before, now Harry could've gotten a tattoo on his forehead that read 'abused' on it and it couldn't have been more clear than what Sirius had just witnessed.

The room before him was silent for a moment– almost as if someone were debating whether or not to open the door. In the end, the door swung open, revealing the tear stained face of his godson.

Sirius let out a shaky sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. "Harry... can we talk about what just happened?"

All Harry did was nod.

Sirius bit his lip. He wished he hadn't brought up that subject. He and Harry walked over to Harry's bed, and Harry and Sirius sat down.

Sirius didn't know how to start.

"Um- well... Harry, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine but just know that you are _so loved_ Harry. Even a blind person could see that," Sirius said, and he reached for his godson's hand, and squeezed it in an 'I love you,' way. "You're loved by Ron, Hermione, Remus, the Weasleys, Neville, that Luna girl, Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hell even Snape, but especially me. You don't need to think about those damned muggles okay? You have all of us, and that's all you need."

Harry nodded, with tears leaking from his eyes.

Sirius noticed that, and placed his finger under Harry's chin and gently lifted his head up to look Harry in the eyes. He softly brushed the tears from Harry's face. Sirius leaned in and embraced his godson.

"I love you pup... don't you _ever_ forget that, or think that I don't," Sirius said as Harry joined in on the hug, and Sirius felt wetness seep into his shirt for not the first time that day.

"I love you too Sirius," came the muffled reply from Harry.

Sirius smiled, and at that moment, wished everything could stay that way forever... but everyone knows, that all good things must come to an end...

* * *

 _Many miles away..._

It was a Death Eater meeting, and every death eater there looked incredibly uncomfortable, as their master, was shrieking his head off at all the followers he'd lost to Azkaban. And he _still_ didn't have the Prophecy. But they'd just achieved a break in to Azkaban, and the Ministry still didn't suspect anything.

"I was _sure_ Potter was going to fall for it!" Voldemort snarled. "You!" He said, pointing to a death eater. "You told me Potter'd fallen for it!"

The death eater was Severus Snape, and he was about to respond with a rehearsed answer, explaining as to why Potter wasn't there. "Potter _was_ fooled, but Umbridge used the Cruciatus curse on Potter making him considerably weak. And Potter's friends were too concerned with Potter to care about Black supposedly being tortured." Snape said with a practiced sneer.

Voldemort's face was filled with rage as he heard that. A death eater in the back was shaking.

"This meeting is _dismissed_. Umbridge stay..."

And the same death eater that was shaking, stayed where they were standing, and was immediately put under the Cruciatus curse.

"I'm sorry my Lord! I didn't know you were trying to get Potter to get the Prophecy!" A female voice shrieked as she was under the effects of the raging curse.

"Oh course you are Dolores... and if you are _really_ sorry, you _will_ go to Potter's new house, and you _will_ kidnap him, and bring him to me by the end of this week. Do you understand me?" Came the cold voice of Voldemort.

"Y-yes my Lord! I'm s-sorry my Lord!" And with that, the death eater was dismissed...

And many miles away, was a sleeping raven haired boy, unbeknownst to what was being plotted against him...

* * *

 **A/N:**

I feel like I didn't make Voldie mean enough, or even in character _at all_. I dunno why people even read my fanfics lol. I'm just a bored-crazy-girl who attends Uni, and there's really nothing more to it lol. Anyways, let's get on with those reviews!

 **Guest:** Yay! I'm glad you like chapter 4 more now, because I felt people were going to think that I didn't change much. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **GinnyPotter:** Yeah, Harry/Ginny is probably my favorite Weasley pairing, but Harry/Ron is close behind. But I don't get it either! They _are_ soulmates though! Thank you for leaving a review!

 **fanfiction7hp:** And I didn't end it there :D! Finally! Another chapter! But don't worry, this fanfic is going to last _quite awhile_. So there's plenty to look forward to. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Guest:** And I just did update :D! I'm super glad you like this fic! Whenever I first got the plot bunny, I was worried people weren't going to like it. But that's the thing about writing, you'll never know if the audience is going to love it or think it's utter trash, but you're never going to find out by just wondering. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **JohnLockSher:** Thank you! I read one of your stories and I really liked it! Nice username btw, I LOVE Sherlock! But I just now updated, as you may see if you're reading this lol. But it's totally fine if you have an idea, because I'll most likely add it to the plot! If not _this_ fic, then probably it's sequel, or another fic I want to write! And _do_ feel free to make any suggestions. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Guest:** Lol, I get where you're coming from. But I wasn't thinking about her as being necessary _religious_ when she said that; I've never thought of her as religious. I dunno, but I guess I put it because I tied in well??? I honestly kinda thought the same when I read over my fic again. Thank you for leaving a review!


	6. Harry's Gone

**What If?**

 **By:** JessePottler7

 **Chapter 6:** Harry's Gone

 **Sirius's POV**

There was only one person awake at the moment.

Sirius Black was currently attempting to go to sleep, but thoughts kept running through his head, but they weren't nice thoughts...

Unless you count thoughts like "I wonder what Harry _isn't_ telling me about how the Dursleys treated him", or, "how safe is Harry _really_ going to be with me?", but the thought that earned the most worry was; "is Harry only using me to get away from the Dursleys?"

Sirius kept telling himself that that thought was nonsense, and he had nothing to worry about, but a logical, yet annoying side of his brain, that sounded rather like Snape in a way, was finding reasons to think that Harry was in fact using him.

' _Just think Sirius. Remember how when you asked Harry if he would want to live with you in his third year, he accepted right away, without even getting to know you first._ '

Well, Sirius thought, that is true, but I feel like Harry and I have gotten closer, especially this year. Besides, why would he have been so distressed when he'd thought I'd died?

 _That_ comment definitely shut the Snape part of his head up.

Sirius took a deep breath and looked at the time. He looked at a magically ran clock on his bedside table, and his eyes widened; he'd been awake for about two hours fighting with his brain, because he had gotten in bed at 12:30, and it was now 2:58.

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that this time he'll actually go to sleep.

But this time he was comforted by the fact that his godson, did in fact enjoy his company, and lived with him because he truly wanted to...

That night Sirius slept peacefully.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

When Harry woke up the next day to the sound of birds chirping cheerily outside his window, almost beckoning for him to join him outside. Harry blinked, unaware to his surroundings. When Harry sat up in bed, and leaned over the his nightstand, and picked up his glasses, and gently put them on, last night's memories came running back to him. He groaned. He didn't know what came over him, especially bawling into Sirius's arms. That wasn't the thing that mortified him most though; it was him having a panic attack.

Sure, him bawling into Sirius's arms was probably considered 'not a big deal', probably the excuse being either hormones, or finally having the privilege to say, "Hey, wanna come to house this summer?" made it no doubt overwhelming. But Harry didn't know why he broke down in front of Sirius, especially when he'd hidden the abuse he'd suffered at the Dursleys.

Harry got out of bed, and then made his way to his door, the smell of bacon wafting towards him, but now, he was truly taking in his surroundings.  
His bedcovers were a velvety green, but yet light, in a four poster bed. There was a Gryffindor banner strung up on his wall, with an almost baby blue colour of wallpapering. There was a medium sized pine wood desk in the corner, with a stack of parchment in the middle of the desk, and an ink and quill. There was also a bit of Puddlemore United posters on his walls.

Harry smiled. It would be nice having a guardian who actually cares for your wellbeing, let alone taking in your interests and decorating your room with said interests.

Harry walked out the door, and then made his way downstairs. The aroma of bacon growing stronger as he walked down each stair.

Harry walked into the kitchen that was joined with a dining room. He saw Sirius standing in front of the stove, looking rather confused. Harry grinned, standing silently in the doorway.

"...Ack! stupid muggle products! Don't know what Lily was thinking when she said they were easy to use..." Sirius was saying, as he scratched his head.  
Harry silently chuckled as he watched his godfather struggle with the stove. "Need any help Sirius?"

Sirius jumped, and spun around. He had a look of surprise on his face. Harry burst out laughing. The expression on Sirius' face was priceless.  
Harry silenced his fit of laughter when he was met with Sirius's mocking glare. Harry still had a playful smirk on his face. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard that it's best not to upset the ones making your food?" Sirius asked in a playful tone. Harry chuckled.

"Touché."

Harry plopped himself into the closest chair to him, and looked at Sirius's backside as he returned to attempting to make breakfast.

After ten minutes of unsuccessfulness, Harry stood up and walked over to Sirius.

"Sirius, I'm hungry. Do you need help?" Harry asked with a faint grin.

Sirius sighed. "I guess. But show me what I have to do so I can do it tomorrow."

Harry smirked, taking over the cooking.

As he made the pancakes, he felt his scar prickle. He didn't think much of it, since it normally kinda just happened now. He shrugged and continued making the pancakes.

At long last, the pancakes were made, bacon and eggs on the plates, with milk.

While Harry was contently eating his breakfast, he heard an intake of breath, and looked across the table to Sirius. Sirius's expression was very grim as he read the Daily Prophet. Sirius looked up to Harry and wordlessly gave him the newspaper.

Harry looked at the front cover. He was shocked to see what he saw...

 **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN!**

Harry felt his eyes widen. He looked up from the newspaper to Sirius, feeling as solemn as Sirius looked.

"Go on, read the paper; there's a whole bunch of breakouts," Sirius said, gesturing towards the newspaper. Harry nodded and gave Sirius a nervous smile. Sirius smiled in what he must've hoped was in a reassuring way, but it came out looking more like a grimace.

Harry looked back down to the paper and read the article;

 **Last night, there was a mass breakout from Azkaban Prison, that Ministry employees are saying "it must have been some left over Death Eaters from the first war", but they seemed unsure. This left many people wondering whether or not if Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore have been telling the truth. Of course, Ministry workers debunked this theory, but a recently found article of " _The Quibbler_ " was found having statements from Harry Potter himself. Statements such as "You-Know-Who is really out there, and he won't stop and consider whether or not to kill you if you're in his way".**

 **The Azkaban escapees were found out to be Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden McNair, Antonio Dolohov, Dolores Umbridge, and Peter Pettigrew. If anyone has seen/has any information on any of these listed wizards or witches, please contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic.**

When Harry finished reading, he had a look of disgust on his face.

"I can't believe that they still think it's not Voldemort doing all of this!" Harry said, rather mad.

Sirius clucked his tongue. "It's only a matter of time. I'd be happy if anything were to happen just so that the Ministry believes he's back."

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right," Harry said, as he ate the last of his eggs. "Hey Sirius?"

Sirius looked over to him. "Hmm? Yes pup?"

Harry smiled slightly at his nickname. "I was wondering if I could go outside and look around the forest area?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled. "That'd be fine with me. Just don't wonder too far, okay Prongslet?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He put his dirty dish in the sink and washed them, and then left the room only to go to his to get his hoodie.  
When he'd gotten the hoodie on, he went downstairs and shouted his goodbyes to Sirius.

"Okay, I'm heading out. Bye Sirius!" Harry yelled as he opened the front door, taking a step outside.

He heard a shouted response.

"Bye Harry! Be safe! Love you pup!"

Harry froze. He'd never been told the phrase 'I love you' before. He'd always dismissed it as a child, because he didn't necessarily want the Dursleys to say that. But he would've admitted that it would've been nice to hear it, even if it weren't true. Now that he had heard it, however, it felt... nice. Good. Great. It felt like everything good in the world.

Harry smiled, and quickly hollered back, "I love you too, Sirius!" and shut the door, still smiling.

On the other side of that door, there was a smiling Sirius, happy that he and James's son could finally have the peaceful life they both deserved, even if there was a war going on.

* * *

Harry found that the area around him, was extremely peaceful.

He sat down on a nearby fallen log, and watched a chipmunk and a squirrel fight for an acorn.

He smirked when he saw that the squirrel had won the battle, and watched it scurry up a tree. However, when he looked over to the chipmunk, it seemed to have a look of defeat to it. Harry smiled gently, and scooped up an acorn that was next to the fallen log he was on.

He held out his hand, and laid the acorn flat down on his palm. He lowered his hand to the chipmunks level, and when the acorn entered the chipmunks field of vision, it quickly bounced over to him, and snatched the acorn. It shoved the acorn in its chubby mouth, and ran off.

Harry rolled his eyes, and sat there, his mind elsewhere.

It was really shocking that he was a seer, though. Well, technically not one, as what the seer sees normally comes from God. And they don't normally get visions about it. But, perhaps, Harry thought, he was just a scarce case of a seer.

He watched a doe run over to the pond near him. He saw that the doe joined up with a deer. The two ran off together, and Harry watched after them, smiling. It was very beautiful out there though.

There was a golden glow from the sunlight hitting the trees. It was also wet, caused by the morning dew. It was actually rather cold here, a reason to why the house they were living in, was called the Snow Manor.

Harry could see the mist his breath caused. He smiled. This was one of Harry's favourite times of winter, but yet, it was summer... Harry shuddered. He couldn't begin to imagine how cold it would be when it was winter.

He grinned, trying to picture the image. But, thanks to his newfound abilities he didn't quite have to do that... Harry realized that just a bit too late...

He suddenly got the same feeling of nausea he'd gotten back in the hospital wing, and he fell backwards yet again, and he heard a distant call that made him want to call back his presence. But he couldn't... because he was having another vision... the only thing he heard was the crying outs of his name;

"Harry!"

"Harry?"

"HARRY!"

But he couldn't answer.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and did a double take. It was evident that he was outside, the snow was falling and he could feel the crisp snow underneath his feet, but he couldn't see anyone around this time. He looked around, but suddenly heard the crunch of snow, hinting someone was walking towards him in the snow.

 _"S-Sirius!"_

The voice sounded like his own.

 _"What pup?! I'm just bringing you outside cause you haven't been outside in forever! Besides, it's beautiful!"_

Harry recognized this voice as Sirius's.

 _"Well you didn't have to scoop me off the couch like that!"_

 _"Whatever. I had to get you off the couch some way!"_

 _"Yeah, but not by almost throwing me across the room!"_

 _"Oh come on, you're exaggerating! It was totally just almost throwing you halfway across the room."_

 _There was chuckling, and finally, Sirius and himself were revealed. Nothing had changed for Sirius except he looked a bit healthier, but he couldn't say the same for himself. His own face was gaunt, and he had large bag under his eyes. He also had new scars on his face, that he was already dreading what Malfoy would say about it._

 _His future self also seemed to be skinnier than normal, which was actually to say skinnier than ever. Sure, he was already underweight, but now this was just silly. He looked like a twig! No wonder Sirius was carrying him like that._

 _"Merlin it's cold!" The future Harry cried out._

 _"Well, this is the outside world Harry, and I'm ever so glad that you've joined us."_

 _"Ha ha, very funny, but seriously it's cold."_

 _Sirius rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay, how about we go back inside Mr. I Can Take Voldemort But I Can't Take Winter."_

And so Harry watched himself get carried back towards the house by Sirius, and felt himself being dragged away from unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry groaned, opening his eyes. He saw Sirius's face hovering inches above his own. Sirius gasped when Harry opened his eyes, and sat back on his feet, breathing a sigh of relief.

Harry watched Sirius get up, as he propped himself up on his elbows. Sirius offered a hand to help him up. Harry gladly accepted the hand, and was tugged upwards towards Sirius. He grinned crookedly as Sirius sighed, running his hand through his shoulder length hair.

"We really need to get those visions under control..." Sirius said scratching the back of his head and looking at Harry, weariness evident in his gaze.

Harry snorted bitterly. "Good luck with that. Just as long as Snape isn't the one teaching me."

Sirius looked disgusted. "And put my favourite godson through that? Never!"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Sirius I'm your only godson. Unless there's something you aren't telling me...?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yup, people are lining up to be my godson right as we speak. It's just I only chose you 'cause you're the funnest."

"Funnest isn't a word." Harry corrected.

"Well I had to make up a new word for how fun you are!" Sirius said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That makes perfect sense Padfoot... now how about we get inside because if we stay out here any longer, you won't have your favourite godson because he'll die of hypothermia."

Sirius nodded. "Probably a good idea. Oh, and here's your glasses; I took them off of you in case you accidentally broke them while you were passed out."

"Thanks," Harry said, placing his glasses back on his nose. "Now c'mon, let's go!"

And so he and Sirius made their way back to the Snow Manor, Sirius making Harry mad the whole way by mercilessly ruffling his hair.

Yeah. Life was good at the Snow Manor.

* * *

 **No one's POV (THIRD PERSON)**

The next few days went pass uneventful, but Wednesday, no one really knew how eventful it actually was going to be.  
This time, a Wednesday night, everyone in the Snow Manor was asleep, peacefully dreaming in their beds, unawares to the danger lurking outside of the house.

At the moment Dolores Umbridge was creeping in the front area of the small manor.

"Expulso..." Umbridge silently said into the night and the wards surrounding the house cracked. She aimed the spell at the house again, and the wards flickered to a stop. Umbridge chuckled to herself in pride. She quietly went through the house, looking for her goal of coming there.

She crept pass an oak door, with snores coming from the other side. She silently opened the door, thanking Merlin that the door hadn't creaked. But she inwardly cursed. Instead of finding her main focus of coming here, she found its godfather, sleeping quietly, unknowing to what he find in the morning.  
She silently backed out pf the room, focused on her goal once more.

She soon went up to the second story and checked all the rooms.

They were empty, but she had one more to check. She hoped this one would be the right one, because her master could only wait for so long.

So she opened the door to the room, and smiled evilly; there, laid undisturbed on a four poster bed, was her mission: Harry Potter.

She walked over to her master's arch enemy, and covered his mouth. His eyes shot open, and his eyes widened seeing who it was. Dolores smiled maliciously.

"Come silently Potter unless you want Black dead," she hissed, still grinning like the psychotic monster she was. That hushed Potter up, but he still had a desperate expression.

Dolores looked around the room, and she looked back to Harry, who was currently fighting against her grip. Dolores snapped, and got out her wand and stupefied the boy. His body laid limp, and she nodded, satisfied.

And then Dolores apparated away, and they disappeared from the house...

* * *

 **Sirius's POV**

When Sirius woke up, he immediately felt like something was off. He dismissed it though, and got dressed.

Once he was dressed, he decided to check on Harry before he made breakfast. Sure, he was probably a bit overprotective, but that's just what he gets for almost dying so easily.

So Sirius walked out of the room, and climbed up the stairs. He knocked on door facing the stairs. No one answered.

Sirius wasn't too worried, as he knew, Harry was probably still sleeping. So he carefully opened the door, and his brow furrowed.

Nobody was in the bed. Sirius sighed. He knew not being in the bed was fine, he was probably using the bathroom.

So Sirius went down stairs, deciding he'd make breakfast.

Twenty minutes into him making breakfast, Harry still hadn't come down. Sirius was starting to get a little worried. Now that he thought of it, the house seemed quiet... too quiet...

"Harry?" Sirius called out.

"Harry!"

There was no response.

Sirius turned off the stove, and rushed away from it, still calling Harry's name.

Sirius was in panic, and he started checking every room in the house.

After two hours of searching the house's every nook and cranny, Sirius had given up.

He'd called Harry's name until his throat was hoarse, and he'd checked every room in the house twice. Sirius ran over to the fireplace in the living room, and scooped up some floo powder from out of the vase on the fireplace mantle, and threw it into the fireplace. He yelled his location, and the fireplace swirled around him, until he was gone.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled as he fell out of Dumbledore's fireplace. He got to his feet, and ran up to Dumbledore's desk, stumbling over his own feet. "Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore looked curiously up to him, frowning when he saw how hysterical Sirius was. "What ever is the matter Sirius?"

"Harry's gone!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!  
Ohmigod I'm so super sorry I haven't updated for... 43 DAYS?! OHMIGOD I'm so so soooo sorry. The thing is... every time I tried write this chapter, I got distracted, and I was like, "ooh look at the pretty butterfly" but here it is! Here's a new chapter of this damn fic! And I'm deleting last chapter I put up, because I got a really great comment from:

lilgenious, who gave me some great advice.

But you can blame part of my distractions on Rick and Morty, and a musical called Be More Chill. It's a really good musical, and it's super funny. If it were a category on fanfiction I could write about, I'd DEFINITELY write one. But since there's not, I can't. :(

Anyway let's get to the REVIEWS! :D

 **MettallicGirl** : Ohmigod, I freaked out when I saw your username on my reviews! I was literally like "AHHHH! OH MY GOD ITS METALLICGIRL, ONE OF MY LIKE FAV AUTHORS ON FANFICTION!" but seriously, I love your fic "Harry Potter and the Dogfather" like so much! (Idk if I'm creeping you out but I'm just so excited you think that little ol' me made a good fanfic!) Thank you for leaving a review!

 **CoolFanfictionLover** : Ikr, any story with Sirius and Harry bonding will literally be added to my favorites faster than you can say "Quidditch" lol. And it's a bonus Sirius is alive! And if you're reading this chapter, I have continued, so praise the lord, and amen. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **CNote** : Aw thanks! Thank you for leaving a review.

 **Beln** : I had to use spanish translator to read your comment, but thanks! I'm so glad you love this! Wow, two days? It takes me a week to read a chapter of my favorite fanfics lol. But here's the continuation, so hurrah! Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Dave** : Aw, thanks! Yup, I've set myself high expectations so I have to keep them... *gulps* oh boy... but things have certainly gotten intense this chapter, and next we'll see what happened to Harry. I might be making short chapters for now on though just to keep this fanfiction going. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **LonePatr0nus** : Yeah, I love them too! And I honestly just think the ones tgat only show their relationship as godfather and godson are just not as good. I dunno, I'm just a sucker for fluff and angst. Aww thanks! Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Animago** : I just did, hurray! I'm not a terrible person anymore! Or maybe I am, but I dunno. That's a unique expression though, but I'm glad you're enjoying my fic! Thank you for leaving a review!

 **JohnLockSher** : Thanks for offering! It means a lot! I sadly don't have my Tumblr account anymore though so yeah. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **lilgenious** : Wow, thanks! I know, I'm trash for leaving an author's note chapter but I'll try to fix that. Your comment is hella helpful so thanks! Thank you for leaving a review!

That's the end of the reviews, but thank you everyone who left a review! Comment what your going as for Halloween! I'm going as Hermione Granger, mainly because my hair's blondish now lol.


	7. A Harsh Awakening

**What If?**

 **By:** JessePottler7

 **Chapter 7:** A Harsh Awakening

 **Harry's POV**

As soon as Harry opened his eyes from his slumber, his head felt like it was on fire.

With a moan, Harry rolled over and jolted.

Where was he?

Immediately, panic filled his veins.

He didn't remember falling asleep here, in this concrete cell. In fact, the last thing he remembered was bidding Sirius goodnight and heading off to bed, warmth and comfort all around him.

Just then, he remembered.

The face of Dolores Umbridge had awoken him the night before.

 _"Come silently Potter unless you want Black dead," she had said, her voice full of malice, taking out her wand and stupefying him._

Harry shivered as the memory faded away.

There seemed to be little Harry could do about the situation now, so instead of sulking like he'd seen people do in the movies muggles adored, he observed the cell, looking over every inch in case of promises for escape.

The cell was, sadly, devoid of answers. The only interesting thing in there was the small, rusty cot he was sitting on.

Just then, a man walked past his cell, stopping in his tracks as he realized Harry was up.

"Well, well, well," he said, his voice sounding vaguely familiar. "Master will be most pleased to know you've woken up," he said with a cackle.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Oh, he speaks."

"You didn't answer my question," Harry said, baring his teeth.

"Yes, I know, Potter. But am I required to tell you? Of course not." And just like that, the familiar man walked away, past his cell.

"Oi, come back!" Harry said, moving to stand.

No sooner than when he put his feet on the ground, he was struck with a dizzy spell and went lightheaded, falling to the floor. Harry bit his lip to keep himself from yelling aloud. Already, he'd managed to hurt himself in that cell without anyone laying a finger on him.

That was how two Death Eaters found him when they came to no doubt take him away.

"Get your hands off of me," Harry hissed as the two Death Eaters picked him up.

The two men chortled and hardened their grips on his shoulders, doing the opposite of what Harry just said.

Harry bit his tongue, knowing this would be difficult to get out of.

Harry tried to remember each turn in the passage they took, trying to study the layout of the place; it might be his ticket out of there.

When they came to a stop, it was in front of a large, decorated, wooden door. The two Death Eaters stretched their arms out to push the door open, allowing Harry to observe the room in front of him.

The room was dark, almost as dark as the cell Harry had woken up in. The room was open and huge with high ceilings. Most notably there was a throne sitting in the middle of the room with a figure sitting in it. Just then, Harry's scar prickled with pain. The person in the chair was no doubt Voldemort.

The two Death Eaters shoved him over to in front of the throne, throwing him on this ground. Before Harry could move, "Petrificus Totalus," was exclaimed, binding Harry's body together and paralyzing him.

Laughter rang out throughout the room, though it was quickly silenced.

"Harry Potter. A pleasure it is to see you again."

The pain in Harry's scar was excruciating.

"I know what you're thinking, Harry. You're waiting for me to kill you like I did to your parents. Only, you'd be waiting for a long time for that to happen," Voldemort stood up from his throne, walking towards Harry, twirling his wand in his hand, a glint in his snakelike eyes. "You see, Harry, I want to know what you know. I understand that good old Dumbledore has shared a lot with you over time. And I want to know all of those details." Voldemort inched closer, causing a whimper to come from Harry's mouth. A smirk slid onto Voldemort's face.

"So, Harry. Here are the rules of the game. They're really quite simple if you follow them," Voldemort said, ducking down next to Harry's head. "It goes like this: you share information with me and I won't cast a single spell on you. I'll send you back to your cell scotch-free if you give me the information I so desire. However, if you don't give me the information, I will be forced to punish you." And with the last word, Voldemort stretched out his hand and laid out his palm over Harry's scar. A scream ripped out from Harry's throat and his leg kicked past the full body binding that had been cast on him.

A chuckle came from Voldemort as he withdrew his hand. Voldemort came down to Harry's ear. "Is that a deal, Potter?" he whispered. At Harry's moan of pain, Voldemort stood back up and sat back on his throne. He took off the 'Petrificus Totalus' that had been casted on Harry, motioning to two Death Eaters to hold the door closed.

"I hope you decide to cooperate, because there will be consequences," Voldemort said before he began. "Now Where is the location of the Order of the Phoenix?" Voldemort asked.

At Voldemort's question, Harry closed his mouth, refusing to answer.

"I will try again. Think carefully about your options. Where is meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix."

Still, Harry kept his mouth shut. Voldemort tutted disappointedly. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this Potter. Crucio."

The pain of the Cruciatus curse returned. It was something Harry had hoped he would never have to go through again. Several screams escaped him and Harry threw his head back in pain, groaning when his head hit the concrete ground hard enough to give him a concussion.

The curse was released. "Potter, please do think about your options carefully. Who all is in the Order of the Phoenix?"

Again, Harry said nothing.

"Diffindo."

Harry let out a gasp as a cut materialized on his leg. Harry bent over to look at it and bit his lip. It looked to be a deep cut, and a cup of blood already seemed to be oozing out of the cut.

"I would've hoped you'd learned your lesson by now. No difference. Crucio."

The torturing curse was placed on him yet again. Harry's screams echoed in the large room as the guards were instructed to take him away.

"Goodbye Potter. I hope you will have changed your mind by tonight."

That was the last thing Harry heard as he blacked out, feeling the guards drag him out of the room and into the long hallway again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Uhm… I can explain? Okay, I'm sorry for not updating in... two years. Man, that sounds a lot worse written out. Okay, before anyone asks, yes I will be continuing this story for now on. I swear on this fandom. But I would like to say that me not updating any chapters has really given me the chance to become such a better writer (in my opinion). Now, on to the reviews!

 **LoonyLovegood1981:** I hope you're excited now reading this! And as for your question (I thought the same thing as i was writing last chapter) the answer is simply that Sirius hadn't put the Anti-Intruder jinx on the house yet. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Guest:** Here's a new chapter!...Please don't kill me for it taking so long. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Morning Glory:** Thank you! And I hope you're happy now. Thank you for leaving a review!


	8. The Order's Meeting

**What If?**

 **By:** JessePottler7

 **Chapter 8:** The Order's Meeting

 **Harry's POV**

Pain.

Pain consumed Harry, as one would consume their meal.

Pain was the only acknowledged sense Harry could experience, could explain at the moment.

Everything seemed to hurt. Harry had been aimed at with the Cruciatus curse more times than Harry could count at this point. Every limb on his body hurt. There was a dull aching feeling in his chest and he could hear his pulse in his ears.

Harry was resting against the corner of the room, barely out of sight from the bars in the front of the cell. There was a slowly growing pool of blood forming around Harry's bony, malnourished body, the clothes he'd originally woken up in reduced to tatters. Luckily, his wounds hadn't seemed to have gotten infected... yet.

Harry didn't know when help was coming. Hell, he didn't even know what day it was or for how long he'd been there. Harry could only assume that he'd been there for a few days, despite how much he's felt as if many years have passed by during his stay in the cell.

Harry swiftly tucked his legs to his chest, out of sight from the bars as a blurry Death Eater walked by his cell. The Death Eater continued on, walking past Harry's cell, and he let out a breath he'd been holding in. _Thank Merlin_ , he thought to himself.

Just then, as if they couldn't have picked any more of an ironic time, Harry heard the jangling of keys right outside his cell's door. Harry visibly paled as he began shaking nervously. It was no doubt Harry getting taken away to answer more of Voldemort's questions.

But, to Harry's surprise, only one Death Eater came into his cell, instead of the normal two that came to take Harry away.

The single Death Eater was carrying a tray over to where Harry was lying in the corner of the room like a rag doll. The Death Eater perched down to Harry's level and levitated the tray in front of him.

Harry's mouth instantly began watering.

What seemed like a plain meal to anyone was enough to make Harry's stomach began growling in delight. There on the tray was a plain and simple sandwich with a glass of water. There were also bandages, rolls of gauze, and a flacon of some sort of potion.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he observed the Death Eater suspiciously. The tray must've had a price to pay. It was too good to be true. Harry must have to do something in return for those luxuries. Either that or it was all a trap to make him even hungrier.

As if sensing Harry's thoughts, the Death Eater spoke. "No Potter, this is not a trick, nor do you have to do anything. This is all for free." It was the familiar sounding Death Eater again. Only this time, the man was regarding him with with what? Kindness? Hospitality?

At Harry's obvious remaining reluctance, the Death Eater groaned. "Just eat it, Potter, or are you so daft that you starve yourself to death?"

Harry's eyes lingered a second longer on the man before looking back down at the platter. That sandwich was looking more appetizing by the second Reaching down, Harry grabbed the sandwich and took a small and hesitant bite out of it.

And then another.

And then another, and another, and another-

The Death Eater pulled Harry's arm away from his face right before he was going to take another bite. "Easy, Potter!" He exclaimed irritatedly. "If you eat too much too fast you'll just make yourself sick and you'll be back at square one once again. Take a break and ration your supplies."

The Death Eater had a very teacher-like tone to his voice, a condemning voice that could make anyone feel like a fool.

So Harry lowered his arm down, placing the sandwich back onto the tray. He lifted the glass, and with shaking arms, held it up to his face for Harry to hydrate himself.

The Death Eater sighed as if he was calming himself down from snapping at Harry. "Now, Potter, I've given you a healing potion as well. It's to help heal all of your open wounds so that none of them become infected. I'd advise you to take some of that with your water as it works best that way. There are also some bandages and rolls of gauze that I have left you. Hopefully that will do to staunch some of the bleeding."

The Death Eater stood back up, retreating from the cell.

Harry stared after him, watching his every move. There was something present that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't just place his finger on who Just as the Death Eater turned around the corner, a long lock of greasy black hair slid out of the Death Eater mask he was wearing. It all clicked.

The condemning voice.

The familiarity.

Why he was helping Harry.

It all made sense. The familiar Death Eater was Snape.

Maybe the promise of rescue would be coming sooner than Harry thought.

* * *

 **Sirius's POV**

A week.

An agonizingly slow week had passed since Harry had gone missing.

It only took half a day to find out where he was, but it still gave no promises on if they were able to receive an opportunity to retrieve Harry.  
As soon as Harry had been reported missing, Dumbledore assembled a meeting faster than one could say _Quidditch_.

But today was the first meeting since the day Harry had been taken from Sirius.

A voice cleared their throat. Sirius turned towards the source of the sound, his eyes coming to rest at a very somber looking Albus Dumbledore.

"I have gathered everyone for a meeting, and I assume everyone here has heard about the recent kidnapping of-" Before Dumbledore could finish, Sirius inhaled deeply through his nose. People turned away from Dumbledore and to Sirius, some eyes filled with irritation and some eyes filled with confusion. Nonetheless, as soon as they laid eyes on the pitiful mess that was Sirius Black, all eyes held pity in them. The loss of a child was something no one should go through.

People turned back towards Dumbledore and he continued. "Oh, sorry Sirius," Dumbledore said with sympathy. "I know it must pain you to hear his name."

There was a quick moment of silence as people silently mourned. "So as I was saying ah, yes. Well, luckily we have insiders information, thanks to Severus on him, so we can know how he's doing." Sirius looked towards Snape as Dumbledore gestured towards him. "Which by the way Severus, how is he doing?"

Snape grimaced. Sirius felt his heart fall to his stomach. If Snape felt bad for Harry, he must not be doing good. "It's practically a miracle he can still think straight. He's had more Cruciatus's put on him in this week than I've ever had in my life. And let me assure you that I've been put under that particular curse so many times I've lost count."

Sirius couldn't help it. He let out a sob as Remus pat him on the shoulder. Sirius knew Remus well enough to know that he was grieving as well. he was just better at concealing it.

"Well it's settled. As of right now, we plan a rescue mission for Harry Potter."

* * *

After the meeting, when people were still lingering in the kitchen, Molly and Arthur came up to Sirius, Molly looking upset and Arthur giving Sirius a small smile.

"Sirius," Molly acknowledged.

"Molly."

There was a silence as whatever it was that the Weasleys wanted to say was gathered.

"I just wanted to say," Molly finally said finally after a few seconds, "that I was wrong about you, Sirius. I think you're a great godfather for Harry. At first I thought you were irresponsible and only saw Harry as a replacement for James but now now I see that your love for him runs very deep."

After a few seconds, Sirius nodded, the corners of his mouth coming up slightly. "Thank you for telling me all of this, Molly, but you're right about me being irresponsible hell, I didn't even have strong enough wards to keep Harry safe!"

This time, Arthur comforted Sirius. "It's alright Sirius, there's nothing you could've done otherwise. You'd done all that you could. It wasn't your fault that someone from the ministry hadn't done their job and sealed wards on the house. Don't blame yourself too much."

Sirius nodded, taking none of that to heart. No offense aimed towards Arthur, but he wasn't the most qualified for this situation.

The time came and all the witches and wizards who weren't staying for dinner used the chimney to go back to their homes. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins came into the kitchen after smelling food. Sirius hadn't seen them since school ended, but they clearly weren't taking Harry's disappearance any better than Sirius was.

"What's for dinner, mum?" George asked, plopping himself in a chair, his twin following soon after.

"Oh, just some beef wellington. Not many people are staying over night other than us, Remus, and Sirius, dear, are you staying the night?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said simply. It wasn't like Sirius had anyone to go back to, not with Harry There was an awkward silence. It wasn't until food was served that there was an attempt at light chatter, none of which Sirius partook in. Sirius just ate his meal silently, getting up from the table once he was done.

Without saying anything further, Sirius walked from the room and exited the kitchen. He walked past the portrait of his mother on the way to his old room.

Once there, Sirius didn't even bother to change out of his robes for bed. Sirius was too physically and emotionally drained at this point to even worry about it.

So Sirius got into bed, and prayed to Merlin that Harry would find peace in some days time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello lovelies! I have noticed everyone's backlash at Umbridge being able to get into Sirius's and Harry's home: in response to that, I will change that piece in chapter 6. As you might've read from in this chapter, yes Sirius had put charms/wards of some sort on the house, but those were just basic household protection spells, the equivalent of putting a lock on the front door. Ministry workers were supposed to come in and place more powerful protection wards on the house, but they hadn't shown up on schedule. I hope this clears a few of everyone's questions/comments/concerns with chapter 6. Also, keep in mind for those remaining sceptics, Umbridge is a ministry worker. If anyone knew how to get past a heavily warded house somehow, it'd probably be her. Now, onto the reviews!

 **ChrisW96003** : Thank you so much for informing me last chapter! It helped me so much! Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Millie072** : Well, as we've seen in the books, Dumbledore has the tendancy to be able to go from one subject to another very easily. And yes, the blood quill was indeed brought up during said trial. It wasn't the focal point, but it was brought up. I also assume that 1. harry was distracted by the image of Padfoot running up to Harry to be able to say a proper goodbye to Luna and 2. Luna's father arrived just then, taking her away. I hope that answer pleases you. And as far as pairings go, I'm afraid to say that Hinny will be a part of the plot, as will Romione. Don't like, don't read, I'm afraid to say. Thank you for a leaving a review!

 **Millie072** : Hello, again. Thank you for your feedback, and I was quite aware when I wrote that scene that it was a tad too farfetched to believe, which is why I've taken time out of my day to change that part. I hope that pleases everyone who has been having those concerns. I hope you are still enjoying this work dispite your past disappointment in chapter 6. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Millie072** : Thank you for your many suggestions on what I had requested! Yes, I do believe those 658 stories would keep me occupied for quite a long time. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Guest** : Yes, I know the effect two years can make on one's writing. I've been taking some classes as well to further my abilities. Thank you for your wishes on my wellbeing! The angst and fluff of fanfiction is the only thing that keeps me going longer than caffeine does while I'm attempting an all-nighter. Dolores' ability to break into their house was something that also got on my nerves as I was writing chapter 6, which is why i decided to take the time to fix it for everyone's reading pleasure. The suggestion to have Draco come into play would also be nice! I'll see what I can do. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **JohnLockSher** : Thank you so much for the compliment! It really means a lot. Don't you worry, I will continue this story if it's the last thing I do (which it very well may be lol)! Thank you for leaving a review!


	9. Malfoy Knows

**What If?**

 **By:** JessePottler7

 **Chapter 9:** Malfoy Knows

 **Harry's POV**

The tray that Snape had given him sat under the rusty bed, untouched for the most part. Every time Harry came back from questioning, he'd nibble on the remaining sandwich he had to regain so strength. It didn't end mattering either way; most of the times when Harry was questioned, he ended up throwing up his meal anyways.

A few hours Harry assumed after he woke up one day, the normal two Death Eaters came into his room to bring him to Voldemort's interrogation. At this point, Harry tried to communicate with the two Death Eaters, chattering mindlessly and making an attempt to make them show any feeling at all; as usual, no result.

Finally, they came to those dreaded doors, which was normally Harry's point where he stopped talking.

"Ahh, Harry Potter. I would hope you've had a good morning," Voldemort cackled his welcome.

"Now, there's no true point in stalling, Harry. Let's get on with it, my dear boy," Voldemort said, the ever-present glint being there in his snakelike eyes.  
"What are the Order of the Phoenix's plans of action?"

As per usual, Harry keeps his mouth shut which results in two crucios aimed his way. When the torture had stopped, he noticed a pale boy watching the whole scene. Draco?

Voldemort must've noticed where Harry was looking because he began to chuckle. "Oh, I see you've noticed young Malfoy. You see, I invited him. It simply wouldn't be fair for us to use his house without him being able to come."

Harry stared at his enemy. He noticed that the blonde had a troubled look on his face. Harry was confused. Wasn't it Draco's dreams come true to see Harry writhing on the ground in pain.

Just then, Harry was struck with another Cruciatus sent his way. Harry let out a scream in his surprise, groaning and writhing on the ground and-

"E-enough!"

The curse is stopped, and there's an air of surprise in the room. "What did you just say?" Voldemort inquires, and Harry realizes that it was Draco who said that.

Draco hesitantly steps forward. "Perhaps Potter has had enough for today. It's clear he won't answer anything else..."

Voldemort continued to stare Draco down before relenting. "You're right, Draco. Nott, Flint." He nodded to the Death Eaters to escort Harry back out of the room.

* * *

Harry was sure that only thirty minutes had passed when someone else came. Harry groaned. It seemed like he had just gotten back to his cell!

Instead of a Death Eater clad in billowing black robes and a mask, a certain pale, pointed face, blonde haired boy crept from out of the shadows.

As Draco approached the bars of Harry's cell, Harry could see clearly that Draco was sporting a bruise-a bad one at that.

Draco sat down and leaned against the bars. Harry's tense shoulders relaxed a bit as he realized Draco wouldn't be doing anything to harm him. Harry looked down to his trembling hands. There was grime covering his palms, blood under his finger nails. When he got back to the Snow Manor, he imagined the first thing he'd like to do was take a nice long bath, staying there until his skin is all shriveled.

The silence between the two classmates stretched further and further before Draco sighed and broke the silence.

"I never knew what Voldemort looked like in real life. Let me say, it's not all that it's made up to be," Draco said, looking over his shoulder to peer into Harry's cell. "Must say, I feel slightly sorry that you have to see that face on a yearly basis."

Harry sat there unsure. Was Malfoy being civil to him?

Before the pause became too long and awkward, Harry quickly responded. "Yeah, it's bloody horrible. I want to gag every time I see his face."

Draco said nothing and looked back down. Harry bit his lip and bowed his head.

The silence returned again, more awkward and forced than it had been before.

"Look, Potter, I I'm really sorry for for everything." Draco's voice was shaky, and seemed close to giving out.

Harry said nothing, shock coming in waves. Was Harry delusional? Had Harry finally cracked under the influence of the cruciatus curse?

"I... It's okay, Draco," said Harry, finally choking out something. "I forgive you."

Draco groaned. "Oh, great. Now Potter's getting sappy." Harry could tell Draco was shaken, severely so, but was trying to hide it, keeping it behind a mask. People who had witnessed Dudley beating up Harry at school were never quite the same around Harry, especially when they were fixed with the desperate green eyes shot their way as Dudley punched him as his friends held him down.

"Draco, don't hide your feelings," Harry said softly.

Draco visibly stiffened. He then turned around and gave Harry a sneer. "As if I'm hiding my feelings around you, Potter."

Harry nodded, patience reminding him not to lose his temper. Draco seemed slightly disappointed that Harry hadn't made a retort back. "Okay."

"Okay?" asked Draco.

"Okay," Harry said simply.

Draco sent Harry a strange look. "Okay Well, if you excuse me," Draco then softened. "It's been nice talking, Potter."

Draco left as Harry closed his eyes.

Maybe Draco wasn't as bad as Harry thought.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I must say, I'm not too pleased about this chapter, I had to force myself to write through a writers block, but I decided to finally post this!

 **Guest:** I love reading all of my reviews, and I love responding to every one of your questions, comments, and concerns! I really hope you continue to enjoy this story. Ah, yes, the angst and fluff are typically what I enjoy the most. I always planned on having that seer scene be in chapter eight, and it all just connects together! Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! I love improving my work for my audience. Thank you for leaving a review!


	10. Diagon Alley

**What If?**

 **By:** JessePottler7

 **Chapter 10:** Diagon Alley

 **Hermione's POV**

As the weeks passed, things were looking grimmer and grimmer for the teens at Grimmaulds Place.

Hermione had come to stay with the Weasleys soon after summer break began. She had been hopeful that this summer would've been just as fun as the others-maybe even more fun now that Harry didn't have to spend half the summer with those horrid relatives of his.

But two days after Hermione had arrived, an emergency order meeting occurred. Everyone was in a state of panic. After the meeting, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sat Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins down and told them all of the state of their bespectacled friend. It took everything in Hermione power not to start bawling right there. Even then, a few tears fell.

Now, two weeks after his disappearance, there still hadn't been any efforts made to rescue Harry.

It was morning, and Hermione had just woken up. She met Ron and Ginny down in the kitchen, immune to the shock at Ron's presence this early; ever since Harry had been kidnapped, Ron barely got any sleep. Hermione would know as the two of them spent several nights talking since then.

"Morning, Hermione," Ginny said.

The poor girl looked dreadful as well. Even though Ginny had began dating different people, she had never gotten over her massive crush for Harry. Understandably, the redhead hadn't been too happy with this turn of events. Though, neither had anyone else.

Mrs. Weasley paused in her bustling around the kitchen and smiled at Hermione. "Hello, dear. Go ahead and sit down; breakfast will be coming soon."  
Hermione attempted to smile back at the woman and sat down in between Ginny and Ron.

They all engaged in small talk before their breakfasts were laid out in front of them and murmurs of thanks were spoken. Before anyone could began eating, Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "We'll also be going to visiting Diagon Alley today," Mrs. Weasley said. "I know it's still two weeks away from getting your letters, but Fred and George want us all to be there for the grand opening of their new shop."

No one got a chance to respond because just then Sirius came in.

"Oh, good morning, Sirius, I just made breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said, moving over to his needs.

As the two adults began to talk, the three teenagers began eating. Sirius had been adamant on staying at Grimmaulds place in case of any new information on Harry was released, despite his hatred for his old place of residence. It really did show his love for Harry.

The silence at the table was disconcerting, but at times like these, no one really felt the mood to talk much.

Just then, the twins apparated into the room, a big _**crack** _echoing through the room.

"Merlin-you two best be grateful that your store is opening today!" Mrs. Weasley fumed.

"Sorry, mum," Fred apologized.

"Yeah, won't happen again, mum," George added.

Mrs. Weasley huffed. "Don't kid yourself, I know full well that it will _indeed_ happen again."

"Anyways," Fred said, sitting down next to Ginny, "we figured we should have breakfast before we floo off to Diagon Alley."

"Want to prepare ourselves for a big day of serving our customers!" George said eagerly.

"Yeah, and for being a big part," Ron added.

"Right you are, Ron," George said, shoveling a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"Ah, yes, no one should be a prat on an empty stomach. Really works up an appetite."

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. "Boys," Hermione whispered.

"Hey! I'm right here and can hear you!" Ron said indignantly.

"We know."

* * *

Ron volunteered to floo first, and both Hermione and Ginny followed after him with Mrs. Weasley on their trail.

They had to walk a certain distance down Diagon Alley to finally get to the joke shop, but it was worth it when they got there.

The building was huge, painted purple with orange accents. There was also a sign over the shop reading U-No-Poo in big letters.  
Mrs. Weasley went white as she mouthed the letters.

Just then, the twins decided to make an appearance. "Hello, mother! Do you like the sign? Came up with it ours-"

Mrs. Weasley grabbed the two by their ears in anger. "Do you two want to get murdered in your beds?!"

" _Ah_ , okay, _okay_ , we _get it_ , now please, let go!" George winced, doubling into himself in pain of having his ear pulled.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and crossed her arms, her face still red with anger.

"Blimey, woman, that _hurt_!" Fred exclaimed, rubbing his ear.

"Well, I thought that was bloody brilliant," Ron said as he stepped forward, a small grin breaking out on his face.

Fred and George puffed out their chests in pride. "Why thank you dear brother," George said in a snotty voice. "Now, we don't you all come in?"

Okay, Hermione had to admit, the place was brilliant. There was so much energy everywhere that it was hard not to be impressed!

Hermione and Ginny were now standing by the love potions when the twins came over to talk to them. "Hello, ladies!" The two boys chorused as they made their ways over to the girls.

"Love potions, eh?" Fred asks, a grin on his face.

"Yes, before you ask, they really do work. Made them all ourselves," George says.

"Then again, from what we've heard, it's not like you need any help."

Ginny blushes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" George asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

The famous Weasley blush is back at it again as she ducks her head.

Just then, Hermione catches sight of a cage of fluffy little creatures. "Those are adorable!" She says, pointing them out to Ginny.

"They're called Pygmy Puffs, and they can't breed fast enough. We've already gotten out of stock after the hour we've been open," Fred says, shaking his head.

Just then, as the twins were leaving due to someone attempting to sneak out with something, Hermione caught sight of the Malfoys walking past the shop.

Hermione quickly elbowed Ron who was standing next to her, observing the Pygmy Puffs.

"Ow! Blimey, Hermione, what was that for?" Ron complained as he grasped his side.

"Look! There's Malfoy and his mum... Don't they look suspicious?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at the boy at mention. "Yeah they do..." Then Hermione turned to face Ron.

"Do you think we should follow him?"

Ron inhaled sharply. "We could. Who knows, maybe he knows something about Harry or something." Ron paused before smirking at Hermione. "I guess we're turning into Harry now, aren't we?"

Hermione chuckled sadly at the comparison and sighed. "I suppose so. Now, come on!"

The trio-turned-duo exited the shop and made their way down the street of Diagon Alley, which was quickly turning into Knockturn Alley. Luckily, just as they were at the entrance at Knockturn Alley, the two blondes made a swift turn into Gringotts. Ron and Hermione made sure to keep them in sight but also kept their distance.

Narcissa Malfoy made her son wait by the door as she made her way up to the goblins. Draco sighed and leaned against the wall tiredly. Hermione noticed a dark bruise on the side of his face.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Ron suddenly yelled. Hermione groaned. Did Ron have zero tact?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood and the Weasel."

Ron and Hermione both drew their wands, aiming them towards Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered at the two. Just then, Hermione noticed how Draco kept averting his eyes, glancing in the opposite direction for some odd reason. Following Malfoy's gaze, Hermione saw that Malfoy was looking towards his mother.

But _why?_

Just as Mrs. Malfoy finally disappeared, Draco suddenly sighed, dropping a façade of some sorts.

"Look, Granger, Weasley, I don't have much time to explain. All I can say is that Har-er, Potter is okay. Sure, he's a little roughed up from the cruciatus curse, and he's got a few scratches here or there, but from what I've seen of him, he's okay. And also, he'd kill me if I didn't tell you this, so here we go. Potter wanted me to tell you two that he loves you and hopes you're both doing okay. He also wishes that to the Weaslette and his Dogfather."

There was a good few seconds where no words were exchanged. Hermione gaped at the blonde in front of her while Ron looked mad.

Suddenly, Ron slammed Draco up against the wall with his wand against Draco's throat. "How the hell do you know that, huh? Unless you're-you're a Death Eater!" Ron spat, shaking with anger. "What the _fuck_ have you done to Harry?!"

"Ron, no!" Hermione cried out, pointing her wand at her friend. Ron seemed to hesitate for a moment before letting Malfoy go.

"What are you doing?" Ron hissed.

Hermione ignored him. She went over to the pale blond and helped him up. Draco looked at her offered hand with disdain. He outright ignored the help, getting to his feet by himself.

Irritation flared inside Hermione, however, she kept it at bay.

"Now," Hermione said, "I must say I am a tad curious too. How do you know all of this?"

Draco lowered his head. "Weasel, I am not one of those _monsters_ , despite the fact that my father wishes I was. This summer seeing Harry the way he is changed me wanting to be one. And, to answer your question, Granger, Harry and I have talked. He's the only decent company I have as of now."

Hermione stared in shock at the boy.

Draco suddenly glowered. "By the way, this meeting might as well never happened. Just because Harry wanted me to tell you two these things does _not_ make us friends."

Ron narrowed his pale eyes. "Good," Ron snarled. "I wouldn't want to be friends with your arse anyways, Malfoy."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Agreed. But," Hermione's facial expression softened, "I do have to thank for informing us of Harry's condition. It means a lot."

Draco looked away. "Merlin, don't get all sappy."

Ron nodded, looking strangely at Hermione. "Right. Anyways, we best be going now."

"Yes, I suppose..." Hermione said, trailing off. "Goodbye, Malfoy."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but Hermione saw through his harsh exterior. While Hermione liked the pureblood boy no more than she previously had, she definitely sympathized more with him.

And _that_ was a shock in itself.

* * *

"What do you think, Hermione? Do you think he's in pain?"

Ron and Hermione were in Ron's room. It was just after dinner, and the two had immediately began talking about what had happened just a few hours earlier.

Hermione sighed. "As much as I hope he isn't, it is Voldemort, right? Harry's surely in pain," Hermione said with a grimace.

Ron nodded, a sad expression on his face. "Yeah... Oh Merlin, I just really hope the Order somehow finds out how they're getting Harry back soon."

Hermione sighed. "Me too, Ron. Me too." The two sat there together in silence. Suddenly, Ron turned to Hermione with an odd look on his face.

"Hey 'Mione? You don't you don't fancy Malfoy, do you?"

If Hermione had taken a sip of water she probably would've choked. "What?" Hermione said in shock.  
"Well," Ron began, "You being all, I dunno, nice to him and I-"

"Ron, first of all, why on Earth do you think I would ever want to date Malfoy? He's Malfoy! He's terrible!"

Ron sighed. "I don't know but you really don't like him, right? You're not just saying that?"

"No, of course I don't like him. Ron, why are you asking me this?"

Ron turned red suddenly. "No reason. Uh. Goodnight!" Ron said, standing up to flee from the room.

"Ron, this is your room."

"Er, right."

Hermione laughed. "I'll be leaving now, Ron. Goodnight."

And so, with a smile, Hermione left the room.

* * *

 **A/N** : Whew! Sorry about the long gap in between the last chapter and this chapter but yay! Now it's summer!

 **Millie072** : The answer to your question on who hit Draco will be coming soon. Yes, it was quite the filler chapter, but Harry's and Draco's new relationship will advance plot, as you saw in this chapter. You know the sandwich tray that McGonagall gave Harry and Ron when they missed the sorting in CoS? The sandwich is like that, and the same thing can be said for the water. And as I keep saying, even though there is Hinny, it is not at all the focal part of this fanfic. The point of this fanfic is supposed to be based on the fatherly relationship between Sirius and Harry. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **RosalinaRuby** : I hope you're satisfied with this chapter and still love this fanfic 3. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **prince711** : Well, see it by my headcanon; I believe that all ministry workers, whether you're just a worker confined to your office, that understanding how to break and make wards are a must to be able to work for the ministry, therefore allowing Umbridge to break past the small and relatively weak wards Sirius had set up. Thank you for leaving a review!

 **Guest** : Thank you! I had been looking for an AU like this as well, and I'd found a few, but they were only one-shots that didn't provide much of Sirius' POV, so then I decided to write my own fanfic! Thank you for leaving a review!


End file.
